Addicted to You
by cappuchoni
Summary: Maya held back her feelings for years. She watched Riley date Lucas, then Charlie, then a series of other boyfriends. She kept quiet because she knew she stood no chance, she wasn't a boy after all. The day Riley introduced her to her new girlfriend, something in Maya snapped. She found herself on a downward spiral of anger and self loathing. Can anyone save her? Is it too late for
1. Just This

"You haven't even asked my name."

"No names. Just this," Maya crashed her mouth back onto the girl's lips. She stumbled from the intoxication as she was led to the women's restroom in the back of the bar.

The girl latched the door behind them and turned to Maya. "I'm going to make you cum so hard. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Don't talk. Just… don't talk." Maya jumped onto the bathroom sink, taking another drink of her beer. It was her sixth by now.

Before now, there was Riley as she needed her to be. Straight. That explained why it wouldn't work. Maya could live with that. What she couldn't live with was a Riley who brought home a girl. What she couldn't bear to be around was a Riley curled up in bed with a girl that wasn't her.

It hadn't been a secret that Maya was gay since sophomore year of high school. She never told Riley she loved her, not in that way. But she had needed Riley to stop attempting to set her up with boy after boy.

Riley knew Maya liked girls. If Riley wanted to be with girls now why wasn't she good enough? What did that stupid blonde in her bed have that Maya didn't?

"You take the fun out of this," said the petite brunette standing in front of her, messing with the belt buckle on Maya's pants.

"Just don't. Please."

"You sure you want this? You don't seem like it," she pulled the jeans down over Maya's hips.

Maya nodded, "Yes." She had never been this exposed to anyone besides her doctor. Never in a million years would she have pictured her first time being like this: in a dirty bathroom in the back of a gay bar. It needed to happen though. She needed to feel something besides this heartache. "I need this." Maya closed her eyes tightly to brace herself but paused, "Wait. Give me more of that stuff before we do this."

"You mean this?" The brunette pulled a small bag from her pocket, filled with white powder.

"Yeah. That."

"You can call it what it is… cocaine," she said laughing at her. "I'll cut you another line."

The girl arranged some of the powder into a line on the back of her own hand, and offered it to Maya, who snorted without hesitation. "Thanks." She knew the full effect would take hold soon and was grateful she was still riding the high from her earlier dose. She wouldn't be able to go through with this otherwise. Sex, in a bathroom, with someone she only met an hour ago. She should be with Riley right now. If she was going to be with anyone it should be Riley. But here she is, naked from the waist down and stoned out of her mind, about to lose her virginity to a stranger. Riley doesn't want her. She would never be good enough. What is the point of waiting for something that will never happen?

It wasn't sweet or romantic. This was dirty and sloppy and clumsy. The alcohol did its job to blur what was actually happening. She felt alive for the first time since that home wrecker walked into their dorm room, with her fingers entwined with Riley's. That was the moment her world had shattered. Now she was taking control in the only way she could fathom. Her body was on fire. Whether it was from the cocaine, the alcohol, or the tongue at her core, she didn't know. She didn't care. All that mattered was that in that moment she wasn't thinking of Riley, the love of her life, falling into the arms of another girl.


	2. Sammie

**Two Weeks Earlier**

"I can't wait for you to meet Sammie, Peaches!"

Maya pushed her feelings down, just as she had since she was fifteen. She would be happy for Riley. After all that was her job as her best friend.

"Sure, Riles."

"The two of us will be here right after class. We're all still going for dinner right?"

"Yeah. I told you I would yesterday." She knew she sounded harsh, but after six years of being supportive some times it was just too much.

 _Riley can date whatever guy she wants. I don't see why I have to get pulled along though. No matter who they are they'll never be good enough for my girl._

"This is going to be great! I'm really excited."

Maya swallowed her pain and faked excitement for Riley's benefit, "It will, Honey. I'm sure of it. Now get to class before you're late!"

"Sheesh, bossy. I'm going, I'm going."

* * *

Maya heard the door to their room being unlocked and she swirled around in her desk chair, "It's about time I was starting to worry you forgot about…" Her heart stopped.

At the door stood Riley, her hand entwined with a short blonde girl. Her platinum locks were styled into a pixie cut and she wore tight ripped jeans and a red checkered shirt, covered by a jean jacket. Apart from the hair style she could have been mistaken for Maya from a distance.

"Peaches! This is Sammie," Riley said beaming.

"It's Samantha," she said extending her hand to say hello. "This one is persistent on nicknames."

 _She's giving her nicknames. That's our thing._

Maya wordlessly took the offered hand, holding back the hurricane of emotions building inside of her.

"Ready to go to dinner?" Riley asked.

"No. I… I… something came up. I have to go," she grabbed her bag, threw it over her shoulder, and pushed passed them out of the door.

"Peaches?" Riley called after Maya, her voice full of confusion.

 _This is what agony feels like. No, this is what dying feels like. She didn't even tell me she was looking at girls! And she brings one home out of nowhere._

She didn't even make it out of their dorm building before the tears started to flow.

Maya didn't know where she was going. She just needed to be somewhere else, anywhere else.

For hours she just walked. The brisk air did nothing to clear her mind of the thoughts racing throughout. She was sure she looked like quite the site, some heartbroken girl wandering through New York with tears staining her face.

"Okay there, sweetie?" The voice came from an elderly woman sitting at a bus stop.

Maya turned to her, "No." Her voice rang heavy with defeat.

"You need someone to talk to? My bus isn't due for another ten minutes."

She took the seat next to the kind woman. "I just had my heart broken."

"He doesn't deserve you then, sweet girl."

"She. And I don't deserve her. She's perfect. She's my best friend. I've loved her as long as I can remember. I don't think she will ever look at me that way. God she's perfect, like a ray of fucking sunshine. Of course she wouldn't want me like that. I'm lucky enough to call her my best friend."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say. She knows I'm gay. She was straight. And then… she brought home a girl! What's wrong with me? If she likes girls now, why not me? She didn't even tell me! She just brought her back to our dorm!"

"Does she know how you feel?"

Maya hung her head, "No. I've never told her, and I don't think I ever will."

* * *

The days following were painful. Maya could barely be around Riley. Of course Riley was clueless as to what was bothering her best friend. She didn't want to tell her the truth so Maya just shrugged it off as a stressful art piece she was working on.

Sammie was always with them. They would hold hands, they would laugh, they'd kiss. Maya had to witness it all.

 _Why am I not good enough to kiss you? Why her? What's wrong with me?_

She began staying in the art studio later than normal in order to avoid seeing them together. At twelve thirty-seven in the morning she assumed it would be safe to go back to their dorm. That's when she found them.

Sammie was still there, in Riley's bed. The two of them were facing each other, arms wrapped tightly around each others middles.

Maya did what she could to keep herself together as she dropped off her art supplies, grabbed her wallet, and left.


	3. All She Had

Riley looked up from her desk to see Maya entering their dorm wearing the same clothes as the previous day, "Peaches? Have you been out all night?"

"Yeah. I saw that you were occupied last night so I found something to keep myself busy," she said bitterly.

"What's wrong?" Riley rose from her seat and went to hug Maya, "Wow. You don't smell too great right now."

"Don't care. Just leave me alone, Riley." Maya pushed her away and walked towards her bed, kicking her shoes off in the process. She collapsed on top of her comforter, and pulled her pillow into her chest like a child would its teddy bear.

"Maya?"

"Please. Just go away." The tears began to form in her eyes; they stung, desperate to fall. She wouldn't let them flow until Riley was gone. "Leave. Go find your girlfriend."

"Maya, I…"

Maya turned and barked, "I said go! I don't want you here!"

Riley was stunned. She stood motionless while looking at Maya, her jaw slack.

"You know what, I'll go. I just can't be near you right now."

"No," Riley insisted. "If you want me to leave, then I'll leave." She grabbed her purse off the floor and left their room hastily, glancing over her shoulder as she went.

Maya was alone. Finally, she let the tears cascade down her face.

She remembered the previous night, well some of it anyway. The alcohol, the drugs, the… what she had done in the restroom. It all had made the pain stop for a while. Now it was back, and this time it was stronger; it was now mixed with regret.

 _"Ineed more_ ," Maya typed in her phone to a contact she had saved the night before.

A few minutes later she had a response: _"_ _$30 for 1/4."_

 _"I'll take it."_

 _"Meet me in the lot behind Paco's in 45 minutes. Exact cash."_

* * *

"Well, I guess it's safe to say you enjoyed yourself last night," the brunette said with a smirk as Maya approached her behind the restaurant.

"I have your money. Let's just get this over with."

The other girl brought her hand up to Maya's face, caressing it with the back of her hand. Maya flinched at her touch.

"What's wrong? You liked it last night."

The tears started to pool in Maya's eyes.

"Tell you what. This," she held a small bag up in front of the blonde's face, "can be on the house if you allow me a little more of last night's fun."

Maya spat in anger, "Take. The. Money."

"Fine, here," The girl huffed as she accepted the money from Maya and did the exchange. "I'll be at the bar again tonight if you change your mind."

* * *

She did change her mind. Every night in fact. She always found herself back at the bar or one just like it. Maya was reckless. She had hookups almost nightly. Every girl she was with reminded her of Riley. Maya pretended they were her, and she was always so drunk and stoned out of her mind that she could live out that fantasy. Nearly everyone in the bars she visited hit on her, but if they weren't a thin Caucasian brunette with medium length hair she wanted no part. Maya couldn't have the real thing, some other girl got that, but damn if she wouldn't pretend for a little while. It was all she had.


	4. Something's Wrong

_She still isn't home. Where is she? It's nine in the morning. She should be back by now!_

Riley's phone buzzed alerting her to a text message. "Peaches?" She ran to her phone to see who sent it, but the text was from Sammie. "I'll deal with whatever this is later."

Maya would always come first to Riley, no matter who she was dating at the time. Maya was her world, and right now her world was broken. Riley wished she knew why, but she was lost.

The door opened and a disheveled Maya stumbled into the room. She dropped her wallet on the floor as she collapsed onto her bed.

"Maya?"

No response came from the unconscious blonde.

Riley grabbed an afghan off of her desk chair and threw it over Maya. "I wish you'd talk to me, Peaches. I'm so scared." Maya moaned in her sleep and pulled her pillow close to her chest. The brunette sat on the edge of the bed next to her sleeping friend and looked down at her. She ran a hand through Maya's hair, smiling sadly as she gazed at her sleeping form.

Several minutes passed with Riley simply staring at Maya before she stood up to clean the mess Maya left in her drunken wake. She leaned down to pick up Maya's fallen wallet when something fell out of it onto the floor. Riley took the tiny item in her hand and inspected what had fell.

"Oh no… Maya…" she sighed, turning to look back at Maya. "Peaches, what are you doing?"

Riley held the small bag of white powder in her hand. She knew what it was. She wasn't stupid.

Her phone was in her hand in a flash and she began to text the only person she could think to help her.

 _Riley: I need your help. Emergency!_

 _Farkle: What's wrong?_

 _Riley: Just get here. Now._

 _Farkle: It's the middle of the week. I can't just drive to New York._

 _Riley: Please. Something's wrong… It's Maya._

 _Farkle: On my way._

* * *

"Something's wrong, Farkle. She won't even talk to me! The only words she's said in weeks are… mean," Riley slumped back into her chair, defeated.

"Tell me what happened before that," Farkle took another sip of his latte while waiting for Riley to continue. He had come into town at his friend's request. There were two people in this world he loved equally, just as he had when he was a little kid, and he would always be there for them. He had made the trip from Yale to have coffee and discuss whatever was going on that caused a rift between his two friends. Now he found himself in the back corner of a New York café with Riley, trying to help her work through the last couple of months.

"I don't know! It just happened!" Riley sounded desperate and confused.

"There has to be something, Riley. Think."

"I guess she was fine until she met Sammie…"

Farkle's eyebrow hitched, "New boyfriend?"

Riley blushed, "Um… _girl_ friend."

His eyes widened, "Oh, Riley."

" _Oh Riley_ what?"

"You broke her heart," it hurt him to say the words. He knew how Maya felt for years. She was deeply in love; not puppy love that goes away suddenly. Maya was in the kind of love that could move mountains and make planets align.

"How? I didn't do anything!"

"Riley," he said, setting down his latte and trying to be as gentle with her as possible, "Maya's in love with you. She has been since eighth grade. Did you really never noticed?"

"She loves me… like that?"

Farkle nodded. "She was always too afraid to tell you."

"She loves me," Riley repeated the words softly to herself.

"And you rejected her."

"I never rejected her! I didn't even know she felt this way!"

"She watched you for years going from guy to guy. First Lucas, then Charlie, then Lucas again, and now all these casual college flings. She was fine until you brought home a girl. She probably feels like she isn't good enough for you. For years she had it in her mind that you only liked boys. Now she sees that she was wrong, but still you aren't with her."

"Why didn't she tell me, Farkle?"

"Would it have changed anything if she had?" He asked with a slight amount of sarcasm laced in his voice.

"Yes," the word was soft but it was there. "It would have changed everything."

"Riley?"

"I'm in love with her too. I just never thought…" she paused. "She's the one who was out. I thought if she felt that way she would have said something. I ignored it… for years."

"You two are a damn mess you know that?" Farkle shook his head in disbelief at what he was hearing, laughing slightly as he did. "You'd both rather be miserable than just tell each other what's going on. And here I thought you had a no secrets rule, when the whole time you have both been keeping just about the biggest one imaginable!"

"I broke her, Farkle. How can I get Maya back?"

"For starters, I'd break it off with this new girl, and tell Maya the truth about how you feel."

"I don't want to hurt Sammie though. She's been great."

"Do you love her?"

"No, she's just really nice. Maya is the only person I've ever loved. Nothing compares to how I feel about her," she sighed determinedly. "Okay, I'll break it off with Sammie at lunch."

"When are you going to tell Maya?"

"Tonight. I'm going to tell her tonight, if I can catch her before she leaves again."

"Leaves again?"

"Every night she's been sneaking out. She waits until she thinks I'm asleep. Doesn't come back until nearly dawn."

"Any idea where she's going?"

Tears pooled in her eyes. "No… But she always comes back smelling like alcohol," Riley sniffled, forcing herself to continued, "a-and sex. This is all because of me. I've destroyed her! The person I love most in this world is doing this to herself, and it's all my fault."

"You'll fix it, Riley. She'll come back to you," Farkle consoled her, rubbing small circles on his friend's back.

"I think she's doing drugs too."

"What? How?"

"Something fell out of her wallet. I doubt it was a bag of sugar."

"Oh my god," he gasped.

"I hope it's not too late for us. She's so gone from the Maya I know. I hope I can bring her back."

"You've already saved her once before; if anyone can do it again it's you."


	5. Intervention

Maya opened the door to her dorm room to find Riley standing under a banner which read "Intervention" in large block letters. She knew Riley was trying to make a joke to one of their favorite shows to binge together, but Maya was _not_ in the mood.

"Leave me alone. I don't need an intervention. I'm just grabbing my stuff and leaving."

"Maybe I need you, ever think of that?"

Maya paused, took a deep breath, and turned around to face Riley. She would always be there for her, even if she was a mess inside. "Okay. We can talk." Maya sat down on her bed and waited for the brunette to begin.

"Here goes. I broke up with Sammie today because of something I've been fighting with for a long time."

Maya didn't know if she was allowed to feel happy right now. The home wrecker was gone, but it didn't matter. She served her purpose. She showed Maya the girl she loved didn't want her back. That pain wasn't going to ever go away.

"The thing is, Peaches… I…" Riley paused, tears forming in her eyes, "Why is this so hard? It shouldn't be so hard to talk to you."

Maya gave her a small smile, "You can tell me anything, Riles. I'll always be here for you."

"I messed everything up!" Riley stood up quickly and threw her arms around Maya, sobbing and falling onto her lap as she did. "This is all my fault. All of it!"

"Riles?"

Riley tried to compose herself as she sat back and took a seat next to Maya on the bed. She took the blonde's hands in hers, "I… um… For years I've felt something. I didn't think it could happen so I ignored it, but by doing so I hurt the person who means the most to me; the person I love."

"What are you talking -"

"Let me finish. I've been so worried about you. I didn't understand what I did, so I talked to Farkle."

Maya's eyes grew wide, "What did he say?" Farkle was the one of the few people who knew about Maya's true feelings.

"That I was wrong. That the person I've loved for years does love me too," Riley said softly, "and that I broke her heart."

Maya couldn't think, she could barely breath. Her mind was swirling in confusion, and her emotions ran wild, "Riley, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you, Maya. And I am so, so sorry."

"You love me? Like love, love me?"

Riley nodded as another tear trickled down her cheek. Hesitantly, she placed the palm her hand on Maya's face and leaned in until their lips met.

They had both kissed people before. Riley had kissed Lucas more times than she could count, then there was Charlie, a few goodnight kisses from random dates, and, most recently, Sammie. Maya's were less significant; there was that short thing with Chai after she came out and then her drunken escapades of late. Both girls had experience and knew what they were doing, but this was something completely new. This was the sort of kiss that people wrote about in novels. Maya swore there were fireworks shooting off somewhere in the distance.

"Wow," Maya breathed out as Riley pulled away. "Please tell me this isn't all some cruel joke?" Her eyes were shut tight in fear that opening them would prove this was a dream. The longer she kept them closed, the longer she can live the fantasy that Riley Matthews had just kissed her.

"It's not. I promise, Peaches. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was scared."

Slowly, Maya opened her eyes to meet Riley's gaze, "You really love me?"

"Yes, Maya. I _really_ love you."

"I love you too. God," she breathed, "I love you so much."

"I never meant to hurt you. I should have just said something."

"I should've said something!"

Riley laughed slightly, "We both should've said something."

"I need to tell you something. Lately I've been -"

Riley cut her off before she could get the rest of the words out, "I know already. It's okay."

"It's not!" Maya said adamantly.

"Peaches," Riley sighed, "Maya, it's okay. I know about the drinking and the drugs. I know about the…" Riley could feel tears once again pooling in her eyes, "women."

Maya's eyes started to water in shame, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Riley pulled her in close, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl, "Shh. It's okay. That's all over, right?"

"Yes. No more. I'm so sorry, Riles," she sobbed into Riley's chest.

"I'm sorry too, Peaches. But hey, at least we're together now."

Maya nodded, wiping her tears away, "I just wish I hadn't been so stupid."

"We were both stupid. I'm just as much to blame."

Maya pulled away, "No. This is on me."

"Don't do that. Don't," Riley insisted.

"I need to make this up to you," Maya choked out.

"There is one thing you can do," Riley mumbled, biting on her lower lip.

"Anything."

"Be my girlfriend?"

Maya's face broke into a wide grin, nodding feverishly as she launched herself back at Riley. The kiss was salty from the tears shed; this time was more desperate than their first, years of regrets and lost opportunities pouring into it.

There was no turning back now. They finally found their way to one another, and whatever came next they would handle together.


	6. Together

The following week was bliss. Apart from classes, Riley and Maya were inseparable. It was just like before Maya's bender, but with kissing. A lot of kissing.

"Riles," Maya gasped as Riley kissed along her neck, biting gently as she went.

The two lay on Maya's bed, a mixture of lips and limbs. Riley leaned over Maya, propping herself up on her right arm as her free hand rested on Maya's chest.

The blonde slipped her hand between them, and started to unfasten Riley's jeans.

"Woah," Riley froze before getting off of Maya and sitting up straight.

"I'm sorry! I just thought," Maya sat up, starting to panic.

"It's okay. Really. It's just …" Riley wasn't sure how to put this. She didn't want to hurt Maya. They were finally together, after years of wishful thinking, and she was afraid of messing it up somehow.

"It's just what, Riles?"

"We should probably get you tested before we do anything."

"Yeah, okay. That makes sense. What about you? Should we go together?"

"Maya, I've never done anything."

"But … you … and … in the bed," Maya looked frantically between Riley and at the bed across the room.

"We were sleeping. I've only ever slept slept with anyone."

"What?"

"I'm mean I've done things, but never sex. Not even oral. I'm a virgin."

Maya's breath became shallow; she was on the verge of hyperventilating, "Oh god … and I … we could have … Riles, what have I done?" Maya began to rub her hands over her face, lightly tugging at her hair.

"Shh, it's okay. It's the past, okay? None of that matters. We got here eventually," Riley pulled Maya in close. She rubbed gently up and down the blonde's back trying to sooth her.

"I … I messed everything up. It was s-supposed to b-be you," she sobbed, clinging to Riley.

"It's okay, Peaches. I promise. It's okay," Riley reassured her, gently stroking Maya's blonde hair. "Maya, your nose is bleeding. Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. That's been happening recently," Maya wiped away the blood with the back of her hand.

"You are done with that stuff right? No more drugs?"

Maya averted her eyes to the floor, looking at anything other than Riley, "Well, I haven't _bought_ anymore."

"Maya!"

"What? I … um … didn't want it to go to waste?" Maya said nonchalantly. She shrugged before pushing herself off the bed and taking a few steps away from Riley. Nervously she began picking at her nails, still avoiding eye contact.

The brunette followed her, "How much is left?"

Maya's head snapped up, "Only enough for one line. Then I'm done! I swear!"

"You're done now . Give it," Riley insisted, holding out her hand.

"Come on, Riles. Just once more," Maya pleaded.

"You're addicted. It needs to go."

"But -"

"No!"

"Fine!" Maya went to her nightstand, pulled out the bag, and walked back over to Riley. She stared at the bag hesitantly before looking back up at her girlfriend. Riley didn't budge. With eyes closed, Maya slammed the bag into Riley's open palm.

"Actually, _you_ need to be the one to get rid of it. Come on," Riley grabbed Maya's hand and pulled her into the bathroom. She put the bag back into Maya's hand. "Flush it."

"Can't I just use it? It'd be gone either way."

"Absolutely not. Flush it. Now."

"Once more, then I'm done," Maya tried to persuade her. "Riles, please."

"Maya," Riley stared her down, eyebrow raised. "Now."

"Okay, fine." With a knot in her stomach Maya dropped the bag into the toilet bowl and pushed down on the handle. She watched in regret as the last of her stash swirled around the spinning water until it was gone down the drain. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes. I know this is hard on you, Peaches," she leaned in to kiss Maya on the cheek. "I'm doing this for you. For us."

"Whatever, Riley," the shorter girl huffed.

"You know I'm right," Riley insisted.

Maya turned away from her, angry tears threatening to rush down her face.

"Peaches?" Riley put her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder and attempted to turn her around. "Maya, please."

"I would have stopped, Riles. You could've let me have that last bit,"

"Maya, please look at me," Riley begged her.

Reluctantly, the blonde turned around, hatred in her eyes. Riley was taken aback by the expression. Maya had never looked at her like that; this was a side of Maya that scared her.

"I had to. I'm sorry, but I had to," Riley tried to make Maya understand. "You know I had to."

Maya tried to calm herself, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths, "I know that you thought you had to, but you still had no right."

"I'm just worried about you," she sighed, "I love you, Peaches. Please look at me. I love you," Riley was crying.

"I know, Riles. It's just … nevermind. I'll be okay," Maya opened her eyes and attempted a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine," Maya nodded.

Riley pulled her into a hug, "I'm only trying to do what's best for you."

"It's a good thing that I love you," Maya said sarcastically as Riley pulled away.

Riley smiled encouragingly at her, wiggling her eyebrows, "Shall we go resume what we were doing earlier to get your mind off of all this?"

Maya's eyes lit up with a spark, and her demeanor began to change. She pulled the taller girl to her until their lips were moving together.

She guided Riley back towards the brunette giggled when they toppled back onto Maya's mattress. She looked down at Maya, smiling, and ran her fingers along her girlfriend's face.

"I'll call about the test in the morning, Riles." Maya looked up at Riley, sighing, "And I'm sorry. About the drugs. I promised I'd stop … I just … I don't know what I was thinking."

"I'm here for you, okay? If you feel the need to do that you have to talk to me. Don't hide this."

Maya nodded in response. She gave a weak smile, trying to convince Riley that they were on the same page.

"We're in this together," Riley grinned.

"Together."


	7. Just a Precaution

"So your test is today?" Riley asked, looking up from the pile of open textbooks spread across her bed. With midterms coming up, she found herself overwhelmed from her course load. Riley had a habit of taking on more classes than she could handle and ending up regretting it later. It was a trend Maya had grown used to since their Freshman year.

Maya grabbed her wallet and keys off her nightstand, "Yeah. They got me in at 10:30."

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"I won't know the results for a day or two. I can manage," the blonde replied gratefully. "I hate that I have to do this," she grumbled as she slipped into her shoes.

Riley sighed, "I know. Me too."

"I fucked everything up for us."

"You did not," Riley stood off the bed and went to Maya.

"Don't lie, Riles."

The brunette placed her hands on Maya's shoulders, "It's definitely not ideal, but this changes nothing between us. I love you, Maya. I will love you no matter _what_ the results say."

Maya nodded, "I love you too. I'm just - "

The brunette cut her off, "If you even think of finishing that sentence with 'sorry,' I swear."

"Fine," Maya huffed in response.

"Call me when it's over?" Riley lowered her arms until they were wrapping around the shorter girl, pulling her in a hug.

Maya gave a small nod, quickly sinking into the hug, "Of course, Honey. As soon as it's over."

"I'm sure it'll be negative. There's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah. You're right. Just a precaution?"

"Exactly."

* * *

"How'd it go this morning?" Riley asked when she saw Maya coming through the door to their room. "You never called."

"Sorry, I just wanted to get home. It was awkward, but it's done. They're supposed to call with the results in a few days.

"It'll be fine. And if it's not, we'll get through it. Okay?"

The blonde hummed in agreement, "I think I'm going to lay down for a bit before my class," Maya walked over to her bed and fell onto her mattress. She pulled her pillow to her chest and stared off blankly at the wall across from her.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine. I think the test is stressing me out. I can't help but think the worse."

Maya felt the bed shift as Riley laid down behind her. The brunette's arms wrap around her, pulling her in close.

"Everything will be fine. I'm not going anywhere," Riley placed a gentle kiss on the back of Maya's neck.

"Thanks, Riles."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went by in a blur. Maya couldn't remember going to class, let alone eating dinner. She felt like she was watching everything happen from outside her body. Everything seemed to be going by her in a dull black and white; Riley was all that was grounding her to reality.

 _It's just stress. I'm worried about the test, that's all. I could relax if I had… No, don't think that, Hunter. You promised Riley._

Maya climbed the stairs to their floor, making her way to the dorm room that she and Riley shared. She found the brunette slumped over her desk, a thick textbook under her head as a makeshift pillow. It was clear Riley had fallen asleep studying.

"Riles," Maya nudged the sleeping girl. "Let's get you to bed."

Riley grumbled in her sleep but made no argument when Maya lifted her up and guided her to bed.

Maya sat down on the bed next to Riley, who already curled into herself and fallen back to sleep. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she sighed. "Don't give up on me, Riles."

Riley shifted and let out a groan, causing Maya to giggle. "You're adorable."

The blonde gently stroked her hand over her sleeping girlfriend's face. Maya sighed to herself. "I'm going to do whatever I can to prove that I'm good enough for you, Riley. I really love you," she whispered.

"Mmm, Maya," Riley moaned.

Maya lifted her eyebrow, a smirk appearing on her face. "Oh really?"

Another soft moan.

Maya's face flushed, "Okay then. I need to go to sleep before you … yeah." She stood up and looked down at her girlfriend once more, "Night, Riles."

* * *

Maya woke up sweating. Her body ached, and she couldn't shake the nightmare she just had. Riley had been there, as in all of her dreams, but this time Riles wasn't okay. Maya dreamt that Riley was dead, a pool of blood surrounding her lifeless form. Their high school friends were there too, all blaming her for what happened. When she had looked down, there was a bloody knife in her hand. That's when Maya startled awake, drenched in a cold sweat; her skin felt clammy and gross.

Despite it being the middle of the night, she grabbed her toiletry kit and went to take a shower. Every muscle in her body hurt, but she couldn't remember doing anything that would cause that much muscle strain.

Once she felt clean again, she changed into a fresh pair of pajamas and walked to Riley's side of the room.

"Riles?" Maya gently shook the brunette's shoulder, "You awake?"

"Mmm?"

"I can't sleep."

An incoherent Riley grabbed her phone off her nightstand to check the time, "Maya it's two in the morning."

"I'm scared," she admitted. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course," Riley flipped the blanket back as she scooted to the side to make room.

Maya grabbed her pillow and made her way back to Riley's bed, where she curled up next to her girlfriend. "Thanks, Riles."

"Anytime," Riley reassured her sleepily. "The test will come back fine. You'll see."

"I'm sure you're right. I feel better just being closer to you," Maya said as she wrapped an arm around Riley.

"Good," the brunette placed a quick kiss on Maya's forehead. "Now sleep."

"Whatever you say," she smiled as she closed her eyes.

Riley snuggled closer to Maya, "Peaches?"

"Yeah, Honey?"

"Why are you wet?" Riley asked groggily.

"Took a shower. Thought maybe it would wash away the nightmare I had."

"You need to talk about it?" Maya could tell Riley didn't want to talk about it; the girl was beyond exhausted. It was a miracle she was able to wake her at all. Still, the fact that she offered was incredibly sweet.

"I'll be fine. Being here next to you makes me feel safe."

"You can sleep with me anytime, Peaches."

Maya didn't sleep alone again after that night. The next day she asked Riley if they could push their beds together so she wouldn't have to worry about waking up scared and alone again.

The nightmares didn't stop and the following night was even worse; she woke up in tears. Maya couldn't bring herself to tell the details of the dreams, afraid of how Riley would react if she knew. The specifics of the nightmares never mattered to Riley, whose only concern was Maya. She would simply pull her girlfriend in close and cradle her until the blonde could fall back to sleep.


	8. Results

Maya laid stretched out on the bed with Riley using her stomach as a pillow. She smiled as she gently played with the brunette's hair.

"Peaches, you're going to make my hair all greasy," Riley groaned, looking up from the book she was reading.

With a smirk across her face Maya responded, "I'd be more than happy to help you wash it if that happens."

Riley sat up and tossed her book to the foot of the bed, "Oh, so your motives are to just get me naked and wet?"

"Well no, but now that you mention it," she laughed as she pulled Riley close for a kiss. A muffled version of Marimba began to play from somewhere in the bed. "Riles, that's my phone. You know where it is?"

Riley sighed, sliding off the bed to flip back the comforter. The girls dug through the pillows and blankets until Riley located the noisy device. "Here you go," she said while handing it over.

Maya pressed the answer button, and put it up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Miss Hunter," the voice on the other line said.

"This is she."

"Oh, hello! I am calling from the university health center. Your test results are in. We need you to come back into the lab so the doctor go over them with you."

Maya got up from where she was resting, and began nervously pacing back and forth by the side of the bed, "Can't just tell me over the phone?"

"No, it's policy that no patient results can be given over the phone. I'm afraid you must come back in to receive your results."

"Oh, okay. How soon can you get me in?"

"We have an opening this afternoon at three. Will that work?"

"Uh. Yeah, that works. Thanks." Maya hung up the call and turned to Riley, "They wouldn't tell me over the phone. That's not a good sign is it?"

* * *

"Please take a seat, Miss Hunter. The doctor will be in shortly to go over the results," the lab assistant smiled as she left the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

Maya paced in the room, fidgeting with her hands.

"Peaches, please sit down," Riley insisted. She was sitting in one of the two chairs near the door.

"Can't sit down. Can't relax. Can't … I can't …" Maya's breath became shallow as her nervousness went into a full-blown anxiety attack.

Riley stood from her seat and rushed to the blonde's side. She gently rubbed circles down her back, trying to sooth her, "It'll be fine. This is just routine."

Maya nodded vigorously, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

The door opened, and a woman appearing to be in her forties walked in holding a file. Maya was able to see her name on the side of it and did her best to control her breathing. This was it.

"Hi, I am Dr. Evans. Which one of you is Maya Hunter?"

Maya's voice faltered, "I-I am."

"Thank you for coming in," she said with a weak smile. "Why don't you sit down?"

She shook her head in response, "Just tell me, please." Maya felt Riley squeeze her hand gently for encouragement.

"It would be best if you sat down for this," the doctor insisted. When Maya didn't move she sighed and continued, "I'm afraid I have some bad news about the test results."

Maya's pulse quickened, and her breathing became unsteady. She would have sworn all of the air had been sucked from the room if it wasn't for her being the only one going into a panic attack.

" _Most_ of your results came back negative," she paused momentarily, "but you did test positive for chlamydia."

"Oh my god … no …" Maya's knees buckled, and she felt herself falling. Riley was quick to catch her before she hit the ground. "I … god … I'm so sorry. I … R-riles … I …"

"Shhh, it's ok, Peaches. We'll be ok." Riley looked up to the doctor, "What can we do?" Her heart was breaking, but she had to hold it together for Maya.

"It's curable. Antibiotics and abstinence. It will go away."

Riley let out an audible sigh of relief, "Maya, it'll go away. Did you hear that?"

"I … I'm s-so sorry."

"Shh, we're going to get you better."

The doctor gave them a sympathetic smile, "I'll be back with a prescription. Follow the instructions for seven days, and we'll need to see you back in three months to retest you. This isn't the end of the world."

Riley nodded, attempting a weak smile. She forced herself to keep her head on straight; she had to for Maya.

"Riles," Maya turned and clung to her. "I'm sorry."

"Shh," Riley rocked Maya back and forth in her arms, attempting to sooth her girlfriend. "This doesn't change anything . I love you."

* * *

Riley tucked Maya into bed, gently kissing her forehead as she did. "I'm going to pick up your prescription. Will you be okay until I get back?"

Maya sniffled shamefully and nodded.

"We'll get through this. Just a few months and you'll be good as new. Okay?"

"Yeah, Riley."

"I love you," she placed a kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Love you too."

When Maya heard the door click shut she reached for her phone. I shouldn't be doing this. She scrolled through her texts and found the conversation she was looking for.

 _"Y_ _ou good?_ _"_ Maya sent the text before she could think otherwise. She shut her eyes tight, trying to keep her anxiety under control. The phone vibrated in response within seconds.

 _"Hey there, sweets. Haven't heard from you in a while. I can meet at the usual in 20."_

 _"I'll be there._ "


	9. Confrontation

Riley mindlessly clicked through restaurant reviews on her laptop, "What do you have a taste for? This Chinese place looks pretty good. "

"Whatever you want is fine," Maya slipped on her shoes as she answered. "Just text me the name, and I'll meet you there."

"Wait, what?" Riley's head jerked up to look at Maya over the screen, "You're going somewhere? I thought we were getting lunch."

"We are," Maya grabbed her purse and cell phone, shoving the latter into her pants pocket. "I just need to meet up with someone real fast. It won't take long. I should be able to meet you in about thirty minutes."

The brunette closed her laptop and tossed it next to her on the bed. "That's fine. Give me a minute, and I'll go with you." Riley gave Maya a quick kiss and went to the closet to start looking for her shoes.

"No, Riles, I'll just meet you there," Maya persisted.

A confused Riley turned around, holding a single unmatched shoe, "Maya?"

"Really, Riley. Just find your shoe, and figure out what you want to eat. I'll meet you there in no time!"

"Do you not want me to go with you?"

Maya took a deep breath and said sternly, "Riley, I'll meet you there."

"I'll find the other shoe in one second. I won't make you late."

"You can't go with me," Maya finally admitted, tension in her voice.

"Why not?" Confusion flashed across Riley's face.

"I just need to go alone."

"Tell me this isn't what I think it is," Riley pleaded, taking a hesitant step towards Maya.

"Look, things just got bad with those results. I needed a fix; it's all just too much," the blonde admitted.

Dropping the shoe she had been holding, Riley exclaimed, "You're using again!"

"I had to, Riles. You just don't get it!" Maya turned away from her, folding her arms in frustration.

"Maya! You promised!"

"Yeah, well that was before I ended up with a fucking STD wasn't it?" She rounded on Riley, anger fuming in her eyes.

"I _cannot_ believe you! That is not an excuse. You could die!"

"I've got it under control," Maya spat.

"How long?"

"Two weeks. Since we got back from that appointment," Maya hung her head in shame, but only for a moment. The feeling of guilt left her as abruptly as it had come. She _needed_ this, or at least that's what her body was telling her. "Just let me go, okay?"

Riley stood firm between Maya and the door. "No. You are not going to meet up with her again. It is not happening! I f-forbid it," Riley stuttered, struggling to get the words out in a way that would sound the least bit intimidating.

"Are you kidding me right now? _Forbid_ it," Maya mocked. "Get out of my way, Riley!"

"No," the brunette held her ground.

"She's expecting me in ten minutes. Just move."

"Ring power."

"Not going to work this time. _Move_!" Maya shoved by Riley, who tripped as a result and fell to her right and landed on the bed.

Disoriented, Riley blinked back tears trying to make sense of what just happened. She grabbed her purse, threw it over her shoulder, and ran from the room trying to catch up to Maya. Riley had no idea where she met up with this dealer. She had never asked before; she stupidly assumed that was behind them. Of course Maya wouldn't be able to just stop suddenly; she should have known better.

Riley pulled out her phone and clicked on Maya's name. The call rang repeatedly, but Maya never picked up.

"Maya, please call me back," she pleaded to the automated voice mailbox. "You don't need to do this. Please come back. I love you. We can get through this."

A text came through a moment later, _"Leave me alone."_

Riley was not going to leave her alone. She loved her too much for that. Maya needed help whether she wanted it or not.

* * *

Riley found herself in the parking lot behind Paco's Tacos, still desperate to find Maya. She had already been to three bars near campus, the library, the coffee shop, and the art gallery. She was running out of ideas. Riley was about to give up and go back to their dorm when she recognized someone from campus leaning up against a silver sedan.

"I know you," Riley said as she approached the girl.

"Good observation," she huffed. "You are that goody-goody who sat in the front of my Psych class and made it all about you."

Riley searched her brain for recollection, "Nicole something, right?"

"Nikki Riggs."

"Right. Did you happen to see a blonde girl here earlier?"

"The short one, medium length hair?"

"Yes! Any chance you saw who she was meeting with?" If she couldn't stop Maya from buying, maybe she could stop whoever was dealing from selling to her.

"Why do you care?"

"She's my girlfriend." Riley pleaded with her, hoping to appeal to this girl's better nature, "Can you help me or not?"

"Yeah, she was here to see me."

"What? You're her dealer?" Riley was surprised to hear this. She had never dreamed Maya had been getting her fix from someone she knew, even if only as an acquaintance.

Nikki smirked, "You wanting some too, Ms. Goody-goody?"

Riley straightened her posture, hoping to appear the slightest bit intimidating, "Stay away from Maya."

"Maya? Is that her name? She never told me. That one had a no name rule."

"I'm not kidding, Nikki. Don't sell to her anymore."

"I will sell to whoever is buying. And if that delicious piece of ass girlfriend of yours wants to give me another taste I'd be happy to keep her stocked for free."

Riley was fuming, "Stay away from her."

"Have you tasted how sweet she is yet? Mmm, had some good times with that little slut."

Before Riley could register what she was doing her fist collided with the girl's face.

Nikki just laughed, "That the best you got? You are so in over your head right now." She reached up and grabbed a fistful of Riley's hair, pulling roughly. Riley winced from the pain as she was forced to her knees. "You want to fight? Think you can take me?"

"Please," Riley gasped. "Just leave her alone."

"No. And I owe you for that punch," Nikki's knee came up and sharply collided with Riley's stomach.

Riley coughed, trying to recover from having the wind knocked out of her. Nikki had released the hold on her hair and Riley fell backwards, sitting on the ground as she tried to breathe.

"Don't ever try to threaten me again," Nikki spat.

Riley narrowed her gaze and launched at the girl, causing them to topple back. Nikki quickly overpowered her, being more physically fit than Riley.

"Are you fucking kidding? I could _kill_ you if I wanted," she mocked as she punched into her.

"Stop. Please," Riley sobbed in pain as the blows kept coming. She withdrew into a fetal position as Nikki got off of her.

She looked down at Riley, who was crying, and gave her swift kick to the gut. Nikki leaned over to pull Riley up by the collar of her shirt. She held her at eye level, "If you know what's good for you stay away from me." She threw Riley backwards onto the ground. Her head came down hard onto the cement parking divider.

That was the last thing Riley remembered before everything went black.


	10. Acceptance

Maya's phone would _not_ stop ringing. It had been ringing continuously since she left the dorm earlier. Obviously Riley had recruited their families to reach out to her as well. She _did not_ need this. Ten missed calls from Riley's cell, three from Mr. Matthews, five from Shawn, two from the café, and one from her mom's cell. _Why can_ _'t she see I have this under control. This is what I need right now._ Maya's annoyance with Riley increased with each new person she recruited in her little mission to find her. She didn't want to be found. Not yet. Not until things had cooled off. Not until _she_ had cooled off. Every time Maya thought she had calmed down the phone would ring again, and the anger would return at full force. She looked to see who was calling this time; it was a number she didn't recognize. Maya pressed the answer button and put the phone to her head, "Hello?"

"Maya! Thank god you answered," said the frantic voice of her mother. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I don't know what Riley told you, but I'm _fine_ ," Maya spat through gritted teeth. "Wait, what number is this anyways?"

"Baby girl," Katy's voice went soft.

"Mom? Is something wrong?"

"Riley's in the hospital. It's bad."

Maya suddenly lost the ability to keep walking as she stood frozen on the busy New York sidewalk, "W-what?" The color had drained from her face as tears began to form. She maneuvered through the crowd of people and ducked into a side alley, "What happened? Please tell me she's okay."

"Someone found her unconscious behind Paco's. She has a concussion, three fractured ribs, and a lot of bruises." Katy paused a few moments before adding, "She hasn't woken up yet."

Maya couldn't think. The world around her came to a crushing halt as she tried to catch her breath, "Oh god." She braced herself against the cool brick lining the alley.

"Do you need me to come get you?"

A thousand thoughts zoomed through her head. Everything was out of focus. Riley, her rock, was in the hospital. Maya knew it was her fault. There was no other reason for Riley to be at Paco's. She _had_ to have been looking for her.

"Maya?" Her mom's voice jerked her back to reality. "Do you need me to come get you?"

"No," she forced out through hysterical tears, "I'll get there. What hospital?"

"Lower Manhattan. Room 1254."

"I'm on my way. Call me if she wakes up."

Katy sighed into the phone, "Answer your phone this time."

"I had no idea anything was wrong. I'm s-sorry," Maya stuttered through her cries. "Just stay with her till I get there. Please?"

"We aren't going anywhere."

* * *

Maya rushed down the halls of the hospital, desperately looking at the room numbers as she passed until she found the room Riley was in. She nearly lost her balance as she turned the corner sharply into the room. Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Katy were all huddled around the far side of the hospital bed. Auggie was curled up asleep in a reclining guest chair.

She ran straight to the bedside, and grabbed Riley's hand. "I'm so sorry, baby. You have to be okay. I got rid of it. I swear I'm done," she sobbed.

The parents all looked at each other in confusion.

"Did she just call her baby or did I imagine that?" Topanga asked, turning to Cory.

"No I heard it too," commented Shawn, his face flashing slight amusement.

"Maya? Is there something you should tell us?" Cory asked her. "How long as this been going on?"

"Just under three weeks," she cried. "This is my fault!"

"It's not your fault, baby girl," Katy came behind her and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"No, it is. This is _all_ my fault. She's in here because of me," Maya looked down at Riley's swollen, unconscious face.

"Explain," insisted Cory.

"I've been … using."

"What?" The four adults exclaimed at once.

"Cocaine. A few months now. I tried to stop, but then … " she trailed off in thought.

"Maya!" Shawn yelled. "You know better than this."

"Sorry, Dad. Mom. Everyone," more tears pooled in her eyes. "I need help."

"I'm getting you into a program. It will be okay," Shawn said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Maya nodded, "When?"

"Today. This can't wait."

"No!" Maya protested.

"Baby girl," Katy began, "if you are willing to get help now we need to get you in immediately."

"I'm not going anywhere until I know she's okay. I won't." Maya knew she needed professional help, but she also knew how these programs worked. She would have to stay there for weeks, and she didn't want Riley to wake up and her not be there for her. Or worse, Riley take a turn for turn worse, and she'd be stuck inside a rehab facility with no way to get to her.

"Maya, you should really be going now. This isn't something you can be putting off," Shawn insisted.

"Not until she's okay! I am not leaving her," Maya cried. "This is _my_ fault! I am not leaving her side until she wakes up and I know she's okay!"

Shawn exhaled, accepting defeat, "Alright. As soon as Riley wakes up, you and I are going. Agreed?"

"Yes," she nodded repeatedly. "Thanks, Dad."

"Maya, if you don't mind my asking," Cory started, his arms wrapped tight around Topanga, "why weren't you able to stop before?"

Maya's gaze changed from Riley to the ceiling, as she tried to brace herself for the lecture she knew would be coming, "I got some bad news from the doctor."

"Are you okay?" Katy asked, her voice full of concern.

"I … I have an … um … " her eyes pleaded that the adults understood so she wouldn't have to continue. "I have an STD."

"Oh my god," Katy breathed out as she approached her daughter, wrapping her arms around Maya from behind.

"I'm so sorry. I caused _all_ of this!" Tears fell down Maya's face as she turned around to return the embrace.

"How bad?" Topanga asked.

Maya broke away from Katy, using the back of her arm to wipe her face clean, "It's curable. I've already finished the antibiotics. I'll find out in two months if I'm clean."

They all let out a sigh of relief.

"How did we not know things were this bad?" Katy asked, turning to Shawn.

"I don't know," he breathed out.

"Riley never told us either," said Topanga, giving a sad smile as she held Riley's hand.

"Maya, I still don't understand how Riley being in here is your fault," Cory commented.

"I ran out on her. She must have followed me … Where they found her … I think she confronted the girl who deals, _dealt_ ," she corrected herself, "to me." Maya began to cry harder, "The last thing I said to her, I pushed her away and told her to leave me alone."

"She'll be okay," Katy said encouragingly, her hand on Maya's shoulder.

"She has to be okay," Maya cried, turning around to bury her face in her mother's waiting embrace.

* * *

The news of Riley's condition spread quickly. Lucas and Zay called from Texas to see how she was doing, Smackle texted Maya for updates, and Farkle drove up as soon as he was done with classes for the day. Maya was happy to have one of her friends to lean on while trying to deal with everything.

"So, you and Riley? Bout time," Farkle teased.

"I guess I owe you a thank you for that," she responded. "Even if you broke the promise you made to never tell her."

He shrugged, "After five years I would have thought _you_ _'d_ have told her yourself. Plus it's not like I had another choice. You were destroying yourself from what she told me," he looked across the room to where Riley was laying in her hospital bed. "You were really scaring her. Scared me too when I found out."

Maya hung her head in shame, "Sorry. I'm done with it all. Dad is getting me into a program as soon as Riley is okay. I can't believe I fucked up so bad. Farkle, her being here is my fault."

"No, Maya, it's not," he put his hand on her shoulder in comfort, "its that dealers fault. You did not beat up Riley. You'd _never_ intentionally hurt her. It may be part of the series of events you put in motion, but you did not put her in the hospital. If Riley was conscious she'd tell you the same thing."

"Maybe, I still blame myself though," she said exhaustedly.

"You wouldn't be the Maya Hunter I know if you didn't," he joked, "but cut it out."

"I'm trying. I really am." She leaned into Farkle as he wrapped his arm around her. "Hey, Farkle, have you told anyone?"

"They all know Riley is here. I thought Lucas called you already?"

"No, about me. Did you tell anyone? About the drugs and all that?"

"That's your business to tell," he told her. "If I had been worried you wouldn't get help on your own I would have, but I knew Riley would talk some sense into you once she understood what was going on."

"She tried," tears formed in Maya's eyes, "and look what happened."

Farkle sat up straight and turned to look at Maya, "She's going to be fine. You'll see, soon she'll be out of this hospital, and you two will be riding off into the sunset together."

"She's my everything," she said so faintly Farkle almost didn't hear her.

"I haven't said anything about that either. Incase you were wondering."

Maya turned to him, confusion across her face, "What?"

"To the others. I haven't told them about you and Riley. Pretty sure they won't be surprised. You've always been pretty obvious," he explained. "They don't know you two are finally together yet. I'm surprised you haven't made it Facebook official actually. Apparently your parents only found out today?"

"Yeah," Maya blushed, "we were keeping it private until we could put all the drama behind us."

"The partying and drugs drama?"

"And some health related issues I'd rather not get into details about," Maya told him. "It's just been a lot. I've liked having Riley in my own little corner of happiness throughout all the crap I've caused. Plus she wasn't exactly _out_."

"Well she is now with the parents at least."

"I called her baby without thinking," Maya said with a hint of guilt in her voice. "I'm sure it's not the way she'd have liked them to find out, but at least it's out of the way I guess. One less thing to stress about. They seem really happy about us."

"Everyone has been rooting for you two since high school. I'm glad it finally worked out for you, Maya. You deserve to be happy. You both do."

"I'll be happy when she wakes up," Maya countered somberly.

"She will. I'm sure of it."

"How can you know for sure?"

"I'm a genius, remember?"

* * *

Four days passed before Riley opened her eyes. Maya had refused to leave the hospital despite having the beginning stages of withdrawal. She had been sleeping in an uncomfortable reclining chair and wouldn't even leave the room to eat. Thankfully, Katy had been bringing her meals from the café. Shawn begged her to leave to go to a rehab facility, but she was adamant in her refusal to leave Riley's side.

The tiny TV hanging from the corner of the room brought Maya little to no comfort. Instead she turned to her art and spent time drawing in her sketchbook to pass the hours in the cramped hospital room.

A soft moan came from the bed, "Maya?"

The sound of her name perked Maya's attention, "Riles?" She looked up from her sketch to where Riley laid in her bed. Maya's eyes were met with a pair of soft, chocolate brown ones staring back at her, "Riles! You're awake."

"Love you," Riley smiled up at Maya.

"I love you too, baby. I'm so sorry," Maya grabbed Riley's outstretched hand.

"'m okay."

"I threw the rest out, Riles. It's gone. I'm gonna start a program and get better," Maya told her.

"You're pretty," Riley said in a daze.

Maya exhaled, for the first time in days she felt an ounce of hope that things would be okay. Riley was awake, she was drugged up, but she was awake. They could get through this and whatever else that life threw at them, "They have you on a lot of pain killers. I'm so glad you're okay."

"Sleep now?"

Maya leaned down and placed a kiss on Riley's forehead. "Sleep, sweetheart. I won't be here when you wake back up, but I'll be back soon."

"M'kay, Peaches," Riley blew an exaggerated air kiss to Maya before closing her eyes and falling immediately back to sleep.

Maya smiled once more at Riley before leaving the room to find the others in the waiting room down the hall. First she went to Cory and Topanga to let them know Riley woke up for a moment before walking up to Shawn. She took a deep breath, "I'm ready."


	11. Detox

Five days at the clinic, nine more to go. Maya counted every minute until she could leave and get back to Riley. For a premium, Shawn was able to convince the clinic to take her in for a shortened stay. The standard thirty, sixty, or ninety day stints were a deal breaker for Maya. She refused to be away from Riley for that long, particularly given the current circumstances. For a premium they agreed to a fourteen day in-patient program. She would need to come up for the counseling sessions for the remainder of her thirty day treatment but could move back home.

The first night she spent at Whillcrest was terrible. She woke up in nightmares and cold sweats, but there was no Riley to comfort her. She screamed out in panic, forgetting where she was. Sleep never found her again that night. She simply stared at the ceiling while thoughts of Riley zoomed through her head. There was no way for her to check on her, the clinic had taken her phone when she checked in, and every minute they were apart was another "what-if" thought in Maya's mind.

The second night wasn't any better. She didn't have a nightmare, but that was only because she refused to sleep. Shawn had dropped off letters from himself and Katy. They told her how Riley was doing and how they all missed her. Maya stayed up all night reading them over and over again. At some point she passed out from sheer exhaustion, only to be woken up needing to throw up. The sickness was overwhelming. It was if she had the flu but with an added dose of paranoia for good measure.

Every day after that Shawn would drop off a set of letters. There were some from her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, even some from their friends. Maya didn't know why she was surprised to see them; her being in rehab would have obviously made the gossip rounds.  
Maya opened her daily set of letters only to be greeted with Riley's elegant script. The moment she saw "Peaches" greeting her at the top of the page her heart leapt. It was the first shred of joy she felt since Riley had woken up.

 _Peaches,_  
 _Mom and Dad told me where you are. I'm so proud of you._  
 _Can you write to me? No one here is sure. If you can please do. I woke up missing you so much._  
 _Don't worry about me. I'm doing better now. The doctor's told me I can go home tomorrow._  
 _I love you,_  
 _Riley_

The letter was short. Maya could only assume it was because Riley still had issues staying away from the pain killers. That didn't matter though. Riley could have wrote one word and it would have made her entire day.

 _Riles,_  
 _I'm so happy you're doing better! I'm sorry I'm not there to take you home. Will you be going to your mom and dad's? I hope so. That way I know someone will be taking care of you._  
 _I'm glad I can make you proud after everything I've done. I'm sorry for relapsing. I'm sorry for storming out on you. I'm sorry you got hurt because of me. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. That's a promise._  
 _There isn't much to say about my time here. It's been a lot of sleepless nights and awful days. I know I have to do this though. It's hard to be here without you, but I'm doing this for us. You deserve more than a drug addicted girlfriend. I'm getting clean for you, baby. This is all for you. I love you so much._  
 _I have nine more days here before I can see you. When I'm home I'm never leaving your side again. You mean everything to me, Riley. You are the most important person in my world. I love you with every beat of my heart._  
 _Love you forever,_  
 _Maya_

Maya read over her reply and smiled to herself. She folded it up and stuffed it into an envelope. Group therapy was set to start in ten minutes which gave her just long enough to drop Riley's letter off at the front desk and get to the session room in time.

* * *

"Good morning, Maya," Doctor Lawler greeted her as she joined the group. "You are the last one so we can get started."

"Sorry I was late," Maya said as she took her seat in the circle.

"Not at all! You are right on time," Doctor Lawler smiled warmly.

"Beth was just telling us about her mushy love letters from home," a tall boy teased. He appeared only a few years older than Maya, and she had never bothered to learn his name. She tried to not get close to anyone at the center as to not have anyone to say goodbye to when she left in just over a week.

"Fuck off, Toby."

"Settle down everyone," Doctor Lawler tried to regain control of the group. "What you all receive from home is your own personal business. This isn't a place for gossip. It is a place for healing. And on the subject of healing who would like to go first?" No one in the circle spoke up, and most avoided making eye contact as Doctor Lawler looked around in search for a volunteer. "Maya, since your situation is unique would you like to use this time to share?" "Maya, you haven't shared to the group yet. With you being a unique case I want to make sure you get the most out of group."

"How am I unique?" Maya's brow raised in confusion.

"I meant because of your shortened stay here. Everyone else in the group will be here for the full 30 days or longer. I want to make sure you get the help you need while you're here."

"Bullshit she gets to leave after only two weeks. Lucky bitch," a disheveled girl with ratty blonde hair interjected.

"You could have left after two weeks too if your daddy was rich like hers," someone else added.

Maya withdrew into herself, wishing she could turn invisible.

"Dani and Tyler, those kind of comments are not going to be tolerated. You can either apologize to Maya and be respectful or you can go back to your rooms for the rest of the day."

"And get out of this shit? Hell ya," Tyler stood from his chair, "see ya suckers."

"Before you leave just be aware that I do mean the rest of the day. No access to the common areas or dining hall. You will remain in your room alone until tomorrow morning's wake up."

Tyler wordlessly sat back down and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Maya, did you want to share?" Doctor Lawler asked again.

"Someone else can go," Maya spoke. She wanted the spotlight off her after what the others had just said about her. She wanted to go back to her room where she could stare at the letter from Riley and forget for a moment she was stuck in this horrible place.

"Don't be shy," Doctor Lawler insisted. "This is a safe space."

"I really would rather someone else go," Maya rebutted.

Rolling her eyes, Dani spoke up again, "Look rich girl, just because I'm jealous I can't have a shortened stay doesn't mean you shouldn't share. Sorry, okay?"

"Maya nodded and gave a weak smile as an unspoken thank you to the girl. "I'm not rich, I'm going to have to start working on weekends to help pay for school. This is coming out of the money for next semester's tuition. For most of my life I was dirt poor. I remember my apartment back in middle school, there was a giant crack in my wall and the roof leaked. I was the last one in my grade to get a smart phone; my best friend's dad got me one.

"That best friend, she's my girlfriend now. I've loved her since basically forever. I got into this mess because I never thought it could happen. I had given up hope that she'd want me like I wanted her. I guess I never had hope to begin with. I've never thought too highly of myself. I didn't think I deserved to be loved by her. I just started drinking and doing drugs as a way to numb the pain. The whole time she did want me too.

"We got together. Things were great, but I couldn't stop the drugs. I just couldn't stop needing them. She ended up in the hospital because I couldn't stop. That's why I'm here. I need to quit. I need to be clean for her. She deserves the world, and somehow she chose me. Not only as her best friend, she chose me to love and to be with. And I've don't just about everything possible to mess it up, yet she still loves me. I need to be worth that love. And I guess I need to be able to see myself as worthy too.

"My parents organized a shorter stay because it's the only way I would come. She's still in the hospital. I stayed by her side until she woke up. I'm so worried about her. It's been over a week, and she's still in there. Something about swelling in her brain from the fall. I need to get out of here and get to her."

Maya couldn't pinpoint the exact moment it happened, but at some point during her spiel tears began to fall. By the time she finished speaking she had started to bawl.

"Wow, I thought I fucked up my family's lives, but I never put anyone in the hospital," piped up Tyler.

"Shut it," Maya was surprised to hear Dani come to her defense. "I'm sorry, Maya. I honestly just thought you were some stuck up rich girl. You always are so quiet and distant, like you're better than all of us."

"I don't think I'm better than anyone. Most of the time I think I'm worthless," Maya admitted for the first time out loud. "No idea what she sees in me to be honest. Sorry if I ever gave any of you the idea I thought I was better than you. It's so far from the truth. I'm just trying to focus on getting out of here to see her."

"You and I have quite a few points to work on in our one-on-one tomorrow morning," interjected Doctor Lawler before things went further. "Thank you for sharing, Maya."

* * *

"Hey, can I sit here?"

Maya, currently slouching over a table in the back corner of the common room, looked up to see Dani waiting for an answer. She nodded as she watched Dani take the seat next to her.

"I just wanted to apologize outside of group. I misjudged you. I hate when people do that to me, and then I did it to you."

"It's really okay," Maya wanted to get up from her chair, but Dani blocked her path.

"I was a bitch, and insist on you allowing me to make it up to you," she insisted. "Plus it's not like you have any better offers."

"Fine," she huffed. "But I reserve the right to leave at any time."

"Deal," Dani extended her hand. "Now lets go to the cafeteria so I can buy you dinner and get to know the real Maya."

* * *

The days past by quicker now that Maya had someone to spend time with. Dani wasn't as awful as she had first seemed to Maya. On the contrary, she had a very similar background to Maya as well as a passion for the arts. Dani has been a theater major before her ex got her into the party scene. The relationship had ended, but Dani was addicted to the party life she had been introduced to. She fell into a self destructive spiral; only instead of sex and cocaine Dani had turned to alcohol and ecstasy.

Soon Dani introduced Maya to the other friends she had made at the center. She may have originally set out to be a loner, but Maya soon found herself surrounded by a support system and new friends. Every morning Maya, Dani, Nathan, and Ella would meet for breakfast to start their day and be inseparable until lights out, except for one-on-one and organized group therapy sessions. Nathan and Ella were in different groups than Maya and Dani, but the group had no lack of bounding time during free hours.

Her withdrawal symptoms were still causing Maya some issues, but now she had friends to distract her from them. Leaving was sure to be more difficult now that she had people she cared about. It was easier before she had friends at the center. Maya had focused her attention to getting home to Riley, but now getting home to Riley meant saying goodbye to her new friends.

"Were going to still talk," Dani assured her.

"That's what group chats are for," Ella added. "We already exchanged numbers so we can talk and get together. Plus there are always NA meetings!"

"I'd hope we see each other in settings that won't remind me about how much I screwed up," Maya laughed in response.

"Don't worry so much, Hunter. You know I'm going to be coming to you every day for advice on what to do with Brett when I get out of here," Nathan said, placing a comforting hand on Maya's forearm.

Maya smirked, "Wow, Nate. If you're going to rely on me for relationship advice you must be desperate. It took me like eight years to get the girl, and I had to go on a bender to get there."

"What can I say?" He shrugged, "You're an inspiration to drug addicted gays everywhere."

"I'm going to miss you guys when I go home tomorrow. Don't get me wrong you're _nothing_ compared to Riley; so don't trying to talk me into staying longer," she laughed to herself. "But really, I'm going to miss you guys. You've made it so much more bearable being here. I'm expecting texts as soon as you guys get home."

"You have our word," Dani promised her.

* * *

Maya sat on her bed, staring at the clock on the wall. She had her bag packed and waiting.

Someone knocked at the door before turning the knob and pushing it open. "Knock, knock," said Dani as she tucked her head behind the door. "All ready to go?"

"Yeah. They should be coming to get me in 3 minutes and twenty fi-four seconds."

"I really doubt they will _that_ prompt," Dani teased.

"I know, but I get to see Riley today!" Maya's face lit up at the mention of her girlfriend's name. "I read her letters over and over last night before I went to sleep."

"You are disgusting," Dani chuckled, as she brushed her hair out of her face. "A cute disgusting. But still disgusting."

"Wait till you fall in love. It only gets more disgusting as time goes."

Dani made a gagging expression, causing Maya to laugh.

Another knock at the door, "Ms. Hunter?"

"Yeah?" Maya yelled in response.

The door opened, revealing a short middle aged nurse, "Your ride is here, and I have your paperwork ready for processing. If you follow me we can get you signed out."

"Bye, Maya," Dani said, her voice downtrodden.

"It's see you soon, Dan. Call me as soon as you're out," Maya pulled the taller blonde in for a hug. "See ya," she said as she pulled away. Despite being sad about leaving her new friends, Maya could not stop smiling. She was one step closer to seeing Riley, and that mattered more than anything.

* * *

"Hey, Kiddo!"

Maya's burst into a run the second she heard Shawn's voice. "Dad," she smiled into chest as she embraced him forcefully.

"Easy there, I'm not going anywhere. Loosen the grip," Shawn joked as he pried Maya's arms from his torso.

"I'm just so happy to see you! Let's go, go, go!"

He grabbed her by shoulders and turned her into an about-face, "Got to sign you out first."

"Right," she laughed, "sorry."

Shawn released her and turned to the counter. The receptionist handed him a stack of forms, which he signed and dated in duplicate. He turned back to Maya, smiling. "Ready to blow this popsicle stand?"

Perplexed, she stared at him, "Really?"

"Shut up. I'm cool," he said as he threw his arm around her shoulder and guided them towards the door.

"If you say so, Dad."

"So I need to talk to you about something," he tells her. "When you see Riley," Maya's head snapped to look at him, concern flashing across her face, "you have to be gentle. Her ribs are still healing, and I know you're going to want to jump on her when you see her."

"Right! Of course. I'm glad you said that. I probably would have," she confessed absentmindedly.

"And one more thing," he added.

"Yeah?"

"I brought you a surprise", he grins and nods, motioning her to look forward.

Maya turns her head slowly towards Shawn's SUV as someone steps out from behind the vehicle, "RILES!" Maya cheered as her eye's met her girlfriend's. She took off at a run only to skid into a stop mere inches away from the brunette. Awkwardly she lifts her arms into a hugging position hovering around Riley's body, not sure where to put them.

"Oh come here, you weirdo," Riley laughed as she pulled Maya into a gentle embrace.

Maya inhaled deeply, her nose buried in a sea of brunette. "I missed you so much."

"Me too, Peaches. Me too."


	12. Home Sweet Home

"Welcome home, baby girl," her mother greeted her as she walked into the apartment, followed closely by Riley and Shawn.

"Hi, Mom," she said with a smile as she dropped her bag and ran into her mom's waiting arms.

"How are you feeling?"

"You mean am I sober?" Maya looked up at her mother, "Eighteen days clean. I'm okay."

"I'm so glad you're home," her mom smiled at her. "Before we relax I need to go over the house rules with you."

Maya released her mom and flopped down on the couch next to where Riley was already sitting. "But I just got free of constant rules," she pouted.

"Yes," Shawn chimed in, "but it's necessary. I had to assure Dr. Lawler we'd follow these rules for the remainder of the thirty day program. If you can't we'll have to go back."

"No! I just got home," Maya pleaded as she grabbed Riley's as if she was afraid the brunette would be taken away from her.

"Maya, no one is making you leave," her mother said softly as she sat down in the chair directly across from her daughter. "But to keep you here you have to follow the rules your therapist gave us."

"Okay. Let's hear 'em," she said only slightly loosening the grip on her girlfriend.

Shawn pulled a folded up sheet of paper out of his back pocket and began to read, "One, you will be home no later than eight o'clock in the evening. Two, you are not allowed to leave the house without a guardian or desegregated chaperone. Three, you are not allowed to have your cell phone without supervision. Four, all digital passwords must be handed over to your guardians. If the passwords are not provided access to all electronic devices will be taken away. Five, when at home your bedroom door must stay open at all times. When concerned about privacy the door maybe pulled closed for a maximum of five minutes and must be unlatched. Six, you are subject to random bag and room searches at any time your guardians wish. That's it," he said as he folded the paper back up. "And your mother and I don't want to go through your things. We want you to have your privacy. Please don't give us a reason to think we need to."

"So I have to have one of you with me to leave the house? I can't even take my girlfriend on a date?"

"The rules said guardian or designated chaperone. We talked and agreed on a list of people other than Shawn and me you can go out with," her mother explained. "Its a short list, and you can check with us if you need to go somewhere, but we decided that we trust Riley to keep an eye on you."

Maya smiled widely, "Really?"

"We already discussed it, Peaches," Riley turned to face her. "I promised to keep an eye on you at all times. I can't even let you go to the bathroom alone. As long as you stay by my side we can go anywhere. We just have to be back by eight."

"Riles, the only place I want to be is by your side." Maya allowed herself to get lost in Riley's eyes for a moment before realizing what Shawn had said amongst the rules. "Wait a minute! I have to be _home_ by eight? What about the dorm?"

"We're both moved out already," Riley told her. "All of your stuff is upstairs. And um we can't," she paused for a second, unsure of how to tell Maya the next part. She looked to Shawn and Katy for help.

Taking his cue Shawn continued for Riley, "Maya, we want to make sure you can still graduate on time. Your guidance counselor explained the circumstances to your teachers. They are temporarily giving you incompletes and allowing you until the beginning of the fall semester to finish your projects. Unfortunately, because we have to pay off Willcrest we can't afford to pay for on campus housing anymore. It's going to be tight to afford to keep you enrolled next year. You are going to have to live at home, even after the all clear from Dr. Lawler. Riley is moving home too. Actually she decided she'd rather live at home and give the money she would have spent on housing to us to help pay for your treatment. You can thank her for making so you don't need to get a job to help to pay for your tuition."

"I can't live at school for my last year?" Maya prayed she heard that wrong.

"I'm sorry, Maya. We did the numbers. This is the only way you can graduate on time," Katy responded.

"But we were roommates," Maya turned to Riley, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"It's okay, Peaches, it's only one year. We'll have the rest of our lives to live together."

* * *

"This sucks!" Maya crossed her arms in annoyance. She sat next to Riley on their usual couch at Topanga's.

"Maya, it's okay. It's just for this year. And who knows, maybe we can get jobs and save up for an apartment before graduation ," Riley responded.

"Actually, I have a thought on that," the girls turned around to see Topanga leaning over the back of the couch. "I just discussed it with Katy. She still has to run this by Shawn, but I doubt he'll object."

"Object to what, Mom?"

"Yeah, object to what?" Maya added.

"You aren't telling them without me are you?" Katy stepped out from behind the counter, carrying the girls' coffee order. She handed the corresponding drinks to Riley and Maya before sitting down herself. Business had just slowed down, and Katy was happy to have an excuse to sit for a few minutes.

"Tell us what?" Maya looked between the two adults. "What's going on?"

"Topanga came up with an idea. I just got off the phone with your Dad, and he's okay with it too," Katy explained. "I'll let her tell you the rest."

The girls turned their attention from Katy back to Topanga and waited for her to begin.

"As you both remember this place used to belong to Mrs. Svorski," Topanga began. "What you don't know is she actually lived upstairs. Unfortunately I've never been able to rent out the apartment since it has direct access to the café. It's a small space, but it's furnished. Her family took all of the sentimental belongings already, but I couldn't bring myself to clear it out. We've decided after Maya finishes her program you two can move into the apartment, but you'll each need to work here at least 12 hours a week to pay for the additional utilities and insurance. Any hours on top of that will go into your paychecks."

"Wait," Maya tried to contain her smile, "so we don't have to live at home our Senior year?"

"Nope," Katy grinned. "As long as you don't mind having Topanga as a landlord."

"Oh my god!" Riley jumped off the couch and ran directly to her mother, enveloping her in a hug. "This is amazing!"

"Here's the deal though," Topanga continued. "The place has been vacant for almost eight years. You both will be responsible for getting it ready. It will involve a lot of cleaning and painting, but you're welcome to make it your own."

"Your Dad and I decided you will continue to live at home for the entirety of the summer. We will help move you in the week before classes start," Katy added, looking at Maya.

"Okay," Maya could barley contain her excitement. "This is awesome. Thank you so much!"

"Good," Topanga said, her arm still around her daughter. "You guys ready to see it?"

"Yes!" Maya and Riley exclaimed at the same time.

Topanga led the group behind the counter and into the back of the café. When they reached the storeroom she drew everyone's attention to a stairwell the girls had never noticed. "This is the back entrance. There's a door upstairs with a deadbolt you will be able to lock from the inside."

They followed her up the stairs and into the unlocked apartment. It was a small apartment but still roomy by New York standards. The space was open and full of furniture covered by dingy bedsheets. The kitchen area had a stove, dishwasher, and refrigerator but lacked any smaller appliances. There was a dining area adjoining it with enough seating for six, perfect for when their friends were in town on break.

"This is the living area. You'll see the kitchen over there," Topanga guided them through the space. "Back here is the bedroom. There is only one, so I trust you both to be responsible," she have them a knowing look, causing Riley to turn crimson. "And lastly the bathroom is to the right," she added, motioning down the same hallway to the bedroom.

"This is perfect!" Maya screamed. "Thank you so much not my ma," she turned to Katy, "and thank you for letting me live here actually my ma!"

Riley laughed at Maya's excitement, "Thank you so much, Mom."

Topanga hugged her daughter, "Thank you for growing into such a wonderful young woman. Let's go back downstairs. I'll show you how to get in from the main entrance and give you both your keys."

* * *

"Remind me again why we didn't wait for the guys to be back in town to buy paint?" Maya pushed the door open with her hip as she carried another load of painting supplies into their new apartment. "Lucas and Zay have muscles you know? Unlike me," she huffed as she dropped everything at Riley's feet.

"You could just let me help," Riley reminded her for the fourth time.

The words were met with a harsh stare. "Absolutely not! You're still healing. No more than five pounds, doctor's orders."

"Not all of that is heavy," the brunette countered. "I could have easily carried the brushes or something."

"You are not lifting a finger until you get the all clear. Deal with it," Maya persisted.

"Fine. That's the last of it right?"

"Yeah," Maya said as she flopped down on the couch next to her girlfriend. "Three months until this is all ours."

Riley curled into her, "It's already ours. Three months until we can sleep in it."

"Same thing," Maya said as she wrapped her arm around Riley. "Moving in together. It's a big step."

"We were already living together."

"Yeah, but this is different. This will be _our_ place. We'll have a home _together_ ," Maya smiled as she thought about what it all meant.

"We've always been each others homes, Peaches," the brunette responded as she gently traced invisible lines on Maya's legs.

"I know, baby. It's just even more real, that's all. It's not a high school crush or a college experiment. We're going to have a place together to start building our lives," she leaned over to kiss Riley's forehead. "I love you."


	13. Painting a Future

**Author's Note: This chapter is a turning point. Going forward some of the chapters will contain NSFW material. I'm not sure if this warning is entirely necessary since the story is rated M and we've been dealing with STDs and drug addictions, but I still wanted to give my readers a heads up. Thanks for sticking with me so far everyone.**

* * *

Maya took a step back to admire her work. When Riley had given her free reign over paint choices she had a surge of inspiration, and now her masterpiece was complete. She had bared Riley from stepping foot into the bedroom until the painting was complete. Of course the no closed door rule was still in place from Dr. Lawler's instruction so a thin piece of tarp hung in the doorway to block her girlfriend's curious gaze.

"Riles! I finished!" Maya came running out into the living room to find Riley curled up with decorating magazine. Slightly out of breath with a smile on her face, she reached for the brunette's hand, "I can't wait to show you."

Tossing the magazine aside, Riley rose to her feet and took Maya's outstretched hand, "It's about time."

"Oh shush! Just wait," she placed a quick kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Now close your eyes."

Once her eyes were closed Maya led Riley into the bedroom. She positioned her so once her eyes opened she'd be looking at the freshly painted wall to the left of their bed.

"Can I open them now?"

Maya moved behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her neck in an embrace. "Open them, Honey."

Riley slowly opened her eyes and gasped at what was in front of her. "Peaches, its … you painted our bay window!" The plain white wall had been transformed into a mural of Riley's childhood bedroom. She marveled in amazement at the window seat her and Maya spent so many hours sitting at, various purple decorative pillows painted in such detail she swore she could reach out and touch them, and vine draped balcony beyond the window panes.

"Do you like it?" Maya whispered into her ear.

"I … it's amazing." Riley turned around to kiss her girlfriend to share a brief kiss. "I absolutely love it. It's perfect."

Riley stepped back from Maya, wanting another look at the mural her girlfriend had created. In her typical fashion, Riley did not look where she was going before setting her path in motion. As she was turning around her foot slid directly into a bucket of deep purple paint, causing her to trip. While she fell backwards onto the plastic floor covering bucket dislodged from her foot, flew into the air, and emptied its contents on the brunette's head as it fell back to the ground.

Maya watched the scene act out in slow motion, partially in disbelief at what had just happened. Within seconds she was beside herself in hysterics, laughing at her clumsy girlfriend now covered in more paint that the walls. "You beautiful klutz," she admired, laughter still in her voice, as gazed looked down at Riley.

"Shut up and help me!" Riley responded in jest, barely getting the words out between her laughing.

Instead of helping, Maya reached into her back pocket for her cell phone, "Nope this is too good. I think this calls for a Facebook post."

"Don't you dare," Riley grabbed Maya's ankle and tugged her down into the paint puddle with her.

Maya landed right next to Riley, her hair and back now coated in thick purple paint. "Oh great, now we're both a mess! What did that accomplish?"

The brunette placed her paint covered hand on Maya's cheek to pull her in for a kiss, "Got you out of posting it online, didn't it?"

"You have no idea what you started, Matthews," she said as reached behind her to grab a discarded paintbrush. Rather than a canvas she brushed it right down the side of Riley's face, covering it with a subtle shade of lilac.

"I guess I deserved that," Riley laughed as she found a brush of her own to return the favor. "But I _insist_ on symmetry."

Maya exhaled in frustration. "Touché, but if you are _insisting_ then on symmetry I think your left side is a little lacking," she added before taking another long stroke with the brush.

Rather than continuing the human canvas art project the two had somehow found themselves in the midst of, Riley pulled Maya in to kiss her passionately. The various shades of purple they found themselves covered in mixed together as their mouths danced. It took several minutes before the girls came up for air.

"Best paint fight ever," Maya said between kisses, alternating her words between gentle pecks. "No arguing, but I'm taking a selfie of this. Just for me." She raised her phone into the air to snap the photo just as Riley leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

Riley admired the photo, holding the phone in her hands, "It's perfect."

"Yeah," Maya responded, her eyes on Riley rather than the phone.

"Post it," Riley said as she handed the phone back to Maya.

"What?" Maya asked after getting pulled out of her daze, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, and caption it something like painting with my girlfriend."

A wide grin broke across the blonde's face, "Really? But you haven't come out to our friends yet."

"Post it," Riley insisted. "and I think it's about time we change our relationship status too."

* * *

 **Maya Hunter is in a relationship with Riley Matthews**

"It says it. It really says it!" Maya stared at her phone in disbelief at the public declare of their relationship.

Riley walked out of the bathroom wearing a fresh pair of clothes and towel drying her hair, "It does, Peaches. Sorry it took so long."

"Maya Hunter is in a relationship with Riley Matthews," she repeated, her eyes still stuck on the phone.

The brunette took the seat besides her girlfriend, a huge smile on her face. She didn't say anything. She simply observed in awe at how happy she could make the girl besides her just by existing.

"Riles, comments!"

"Hm?" Riley glanced over at the phone to see what Maya was excited about. "Farkle seems excited we finally made it public."

Maya started giggling, "Everyone is so happy! Lucas, Zay, Smackle, even Josh! Look at everyone telling us how happy they are for us."

"I knew they would be," Riley snuggled close. "I'm pretty sure I'm the happiest though."

"You can have second place," Maya corrected her. "I somehow have everything I ever dreamed of since I was thirteen. Riles, I don't think it's possible to be happier than I am at this moment."

"Not even once we have sex?"

Maya was taken aback at the comment, blinking rapidly in an attempt to regain a sense of composure. "Uh, did you just say what I heard you say?"

Riley began to giggle seductively as she straddled Maya on the couch. "I only _meant_ that I'm sure there will be other moments where you are happier," upon finishing her comment she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

Maya's hands began exploring anywhere she could easily reach, eventually settling on top of Riley's chest. This was nothing new for them. Many of their make out sessions included above the waste exploration. What made this time different was upon Maya's hand finding its perch Riley backed away momentarily to pull her shirt over her head and toss it to the floor. Despite seeing the brunette in a bathing suite countless times, Maya was never one to let her eyes wander. She had been determined to respect her believed to be straight friend's privacy. Now she allowed herself full reign to let her eyes take in the sight before her as she used both her hands to cup the thin fabric separating flesh from flesh.

"Can I see them?" She tilted her gaze up to meet Riley's hungry eyes. When her question was met with a simple nod Maya wasted no time before sliding one hand around to her girlfriend's back and unfastening the clasp waiting for her. "So beautiful," she observed in awe as the fabric gently fell away, revealing what Maya had spend too many nights dreaming of to count. She quickly shed her own shirt before pulling Riley back to her until their lips once again found their familiar rhythm.

Riley's hands were as curious as Maya's. They snuck between the couch and the blonde's back to find the clasp to Maya's bra and the only thing separating their skin from touching. "Please?" Riley asked into their kiss.

Maya could only moan in response while giving her best attempt at a nod without breaking contact. She helped Riley remove the garment, tossing it to the floor with their other clothing.

Soon the girls found themselves laying side by side on the oversized couch simply enjoying the new closeness they'd discovered. Riley was about to protest when Maya broke their kiss but soon realized the blonde simply was moving her kisses lower. She gasped out as Maya's warm lips closed around her nipple for the first time.

It was something Maya had been dying to do from the second she saw Riley's exposed chest, but she held back in fear of seeming too eager. This is how it was supposed to be. The two of them learning and exploring together. It was the first day where Maya was able to forget the mistakes she had made and simply be a girl in love. There were no thoughts of drunken sex in bathrooms, no thoughts of hospitals or rehab stays, and no thoughts of drug cravings. In that moment Maya only craved one thing, more of the girl she loved. The girl the miraculously enough loved her back. That was an addiction she was happy to live with until the day she died.


	14. Introductions

_Dani: Hey loser! I'm home. Hope this is the right number._

 _Maya: It's the right number. Welcome home. Still a bitch?_

 _Dani: Always. Up for coffee?_

 _Maya: How close are you to the village?_

 _Dani: I'm the one with a car remember?_

 _Maya: Place named Topanga's. Heard of it?_

 _Dani: I'll have Siri find it. See you in 20._

Maya grabbed her bag and ran downstairs. Her mother called out to her as she passed by, "Where are you going?"

"Just to the café. Riley is working, and Dani just got released. We're meeting for coffee," Maya answered as she tied her shoes.

"You still have one more week. You know the rules, Maya. I'll get dressed to take you," Katy said as she stood up from the couch.

"Mom, I promise I'm going straight there. The GPS on my phone is on, and I won't leave until Riley is off work," she pleaded.

Katy thought for a moment before answering, "You will have Riley text me the moment you get there. I make that trip every day for work so I know it should take you no more than ten minutes. Any longer and we will have issues."

A wide smile crossed Maya's face, "Thank you!" She ran to her mom to embrace her. "Thank you for trusting me."

"I'm no going to lie, baby girl. Trusting you these last couple weeks has been hard, but you've shown me no reason to think you're going to slip down that path again. Do not make me regret this," Katy said as she savored the hug from her daughter.

Maya backed away, tears forming in her eyes, "I swear I won't. I'm never doing that again." She stepped away and turned to the door. Her hand paused on the handle as a though came to her, "Mom?"

"Yes?"

Maya turned back to face Katy, "I know trusting me is hard, and there are all these rules we are supposed to follow. I was thinking, maybe we could talk on the phone while I walk there? That way you'll still be with me. I just don't want you to have any doubts."

Katy smiled at her daughter, "I think that sounds like a wonderful compromise. Perhaps one we can instate going forward until we're clear of the doctor's timeframe."

"Seriously?" Maya smiled back, feeling the hope of newfound freedom.

"I already gave you permission to go, and rather than leave you wanted to prove I could trust you. That was very mature of you, baby girl," she walked over to give Maya another hug. "I think we're going to be alright." Katy placed a kiss on top of her daughter's head as she opened the door for her. "Call me before you leave the building, and we can talk the walk there. I love you."

"Already finding your number," Maya yelled as she took off down the hall, cell phone in hand. "Love you too, Mom!"

* * *

Riley was busy wiping down the counter when she looked up to see her girlfriend walking past the café window. She dropped the rag and ran outside to confront her.

"Maya, what are you doing?" She yelled in the most authoritative voice she could muster. "Are you trying to get sent back? Why would you risk such a stupid thing?"

Maya pressed her lips into a thin line as she pressed her cell phone to her girlfriend's cheek.

"Hello?" Riley asked into the phone, her voice strained with confusion. "Oh, hi Mrs. Hunt- I mean Katy … I didn't realize … Oh this is new," she glared at Maya who appeared to be holding back laughter. "Yes, I'll make sure she's home on time. Thanks. Bye."

Upon hanging up the call Riley playfully swatted Maya's shoulder, "You could have warned me! I almost had a stroke! I thought I was going to lose you again!"

"You know I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that, Honey," she said pulling the brunette in for a hug. She placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "How late to you work? My friend is on the way, and I can't wait for the two of you to meet."

"About an hour," Riley pulled her phone out of her pocket to examine the time, "and four minutes."

"She'll be here in about ten. Maybe after we can all grab dinner together," Maya smiled with pure excitement.

"She?" Riley questioned, trying to ignore the tinge of jealousy she felt.

"Dani! She got released this morning. I cannot wait to introduce you two. This is going to be great," Maya carried on as they walked into Topanga's.

Riley had never seen Maya so excited about another girl, and something inside her hurt. She knew she was being silly, but she couldn't help the feeling. Suddenly she realized this is how Maya felt every time she carried on about a new person she was seeing. It hit her like a ton of bricks … Sammie. For the first time she truly understood what she had done to cause Maya's spiral those months ago, and while logically Riley knew she wasn't to blame, she couldn't help but hate herself for it.

"Peaches, I have to get back to work. I'll come find you when I'm off," she attempted to sound normal, but she knew her voice was giving her away.

"Riles? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just me being silly as usual. I promise we'll talk about it tonight after dinner," she leaned in to give a quick kiss before rushing behind the counter and into the back room where she curled into a ball on the floor and held back tears. That's how here mother found her fifteen minutes later.

"Riley, are you back here? You have tables waiting," Topanga game to a halt when she saw her daughter sitting in the fetal position in the corner of the stockroom, tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She rushed to her daughter's side and took a seat besides her on the cool floor.

"It was all my fault. All of it. I caused it. How can any of it be her fault when I did this to her for years?" She sobbed, grabbing ahold of her mother's arm.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she looked at her daughter helplessly. "What did you cause, Riley?"

"Maya's friend is here. A friend, and I'm jealous of a friend! And for years I talked about how excited I was about dates. I rubbed it in her face, Mom! If I feel this bad over a friend I can only imagine how she felt. And then I brought home Sammie. Mom, all of it was my fault. I knew I took some of the blame, but I never fully really realized how pushed her into that."

Topanga took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to sooth her daughter. She always saw how Maya yearned to be with Riley, most everyone did. Everyone except Riley. Despite that she was breaking at how her daughter could be blaming herself for what had transpired earlier in the year. "You didn't know. You never meant to hurt her on purpose," she started but Riley never let her finish.

"I should have told her, Mom! If I had just told her I loved her none of this would have happened. If I hadn't tried to date so many people to erase the feelings I never would have broken her," Riley screamed hysterically.

That's when Maya appeared in the doorway, "I heard yelling." She saw Riley curled into her mother, her face stained with tears. In a flash she was at her side, pulling her in to an embrace, "Honey, what's wrong?"

Riley didn't answer. She simply sobbed and repeated, "I'm so sorry," over and over again into Maya's shirt.

Desperately Maya looked to Topanga for answers, "What happened?"

"I think you two need to talk this one out. I'll cover the rest of Riley's shift. You take her upstairs, okay?" She rose to her feet and straightened her appearance. "You have a friend out there with you right?" Maya nodded in response. "I'll get her a free refill and let her know you two will join her when you can. I'll say there was an emergency you had to handle."

"Thank you," she said to Topanga before turning her attention back to the sobbing brunette in her arms. "Come on, Honey. Let's go home and talk about this."

* * *

Maya led Riley upstairs, never removing her arm from its place wrapped around the brunette. Once they were both settled in on the couch she turned to Riley, "Baby, what's going on?"

"I'm so sorry, Peaches. Everything was my fault. How do you not hate me? I hate me," Riley sobbed, hiding her face in her hands.

Maya was dumbfounded, "I could never hate you. What brought this on? I don't know what to do."

Taking the sleeve of her shirt, Riley wiped away the tears covering her face. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before sitting up straight and meeting Maya's concerned eyes, "I'm jealous."

"Of Dani? You have _nothing_ to be jealous of, Honey," Maya interrupted.

"Please let me finish," Riley asked, her voice small. "This is going to be hard enough to get out." Maya nodded in understanding. Taking that as her cue to continue, Riley began again, "I'm jealous, and I know I have no reason to be. I'm jealous that you're excited about seeing a friend. And then I realized if I'm hurting this bad over a _friend_ I must have made you feel hundreds of times worse every time I went on about a date I had. There were so many times I told you about the guys I was seeing, and then there was Sammie." Maya winced at the name. "If I hadn't tried so hard to push away my feelings for you … If I had just told you how I felt from the begging … Peaches, I pushed you into the drugs, the women, everything! It was all my fault! I hate myself for hurting you."

Maya's jaw has gone slack at some point during Riley's confession. She wasn't sure how to respond to what she had heard. Not once had she ever blamed Riley for any of it, but now here they were and Riley was shifting all of the blame onto herself. "Riles, come here," Maya pulled her girlfriend into an embrace and gently rand her fingers through the brunette's hair. "None of that was your fault. You hear me?"

"But it was," Riley protested into Maya's shoulder.

Maya shifted her back so she could look directly into her girlfriend's eyes, "No. It was _my_ fault. Okay? I did stupid, stupid things. I could have told you back in high school when I came out, but I didn't. I was scared, and I let that fear take me into a dark place. Everything I did was my fault alone, not yours. I need you to believe that because it's the truth."

Riley sniffled back additional tears, "You don't hate me?"

"Baby, I could never hate you," she smiled sincerely. "If it's possible I may love you even more."

"Really?"

Maya brushed a stray strand of hair behind Riley's ear, something she'd grown to love doing since they became a couple, and confidently stated, "Really."

"I love you," Riley smiled, finally feeling her breathing regulate and her anxiety lessen.

"I love you too," Maya replied. "Always have. Always will. Now why don't you go wash your face, and we can just relax here for a little bit. And then if you are up to it we'll go downstairs, and I can introduce you to Dani. If it's too much for you today I'll go tell her something came up, and we can try this another time. Does that sound okay?"

"It sounds great, Peaches. We don't need to relax though. I'm okay now; I promise. Just let me go wash up, and we'll go downstairs," Riley stood from the couch to make her way to the bathroom. She paused momentarily, "Maya, thanks for putting up with my crazy."

"Been doing it since I was six, Riles," she responded with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Dani, meet the most important person in my entire world. This is Riley," Maya said as she stood hand in hand with her girlfriend.

"It's nice to finally put a face to the infamous name! Maya wouldn't stop talking about you the entire time," Dani said as she got up from her chair and enveloped Riley in a hug.

"Oh, um hi. You're much more physical than I expected from Maya's stories," Riley responded, caught off guard at the hug.

"What can I say? I'm a hugger! Maya and I didn't get off to the best start so I guess she didn't know," Dani laughed as she released her hold on Riley to retake her seat. "It's great to meet you."

Riley glanced to Maya to be greeted with the blonde's anxious and nervous demeanor. She straightened her posture, attempting to compose herself, "It's nice to meet you too."

Talking to Dani wasn't as bad as Riley had expected. They actually got along pretty well. Maya seemed thrilled watching the two converse. Eventually the trio relocated to a local sports bar for dinner and drinks. Time moved by quickly and before they knew it was nearly time for Maya's curfew.

"Wait, you're on house arrest?" Dani questioned.

Maya withdrew slightly, "Just for another week. It was part of the condition to let me go home early. That and a boat load of money. We had to move out of the dorms."

"Yeah, but it worked out," Riley interjected, "Didn't it Peaches? We have a place of our own now. Or we will in a few months."

"Peaches?" Dani raised an eyebrow quizzically.

Maya blushed scarlet, "Nickname. She's Honey."

"You two are so cute I could actually throw up," Dani laughed. "I thought she was exaggerating!"

Riley looked offended, "Excuse me?"

"No, no!" Dani defended herself, "It's not bad. It's really sweet. I can only hope I can a girl to look at me the way you two look at each other."

"You like girls too?" Riley asked, feeling the jealousy returning.

"Yeah, I actually had a crush on your blonde here when I first saw her. Probably why I was so bitchy to be honest," Dani responded, causing Riley to feel worse, "but as soon as I got to know her and saw how sickening in love she was I gave up on that fast. Turns out I prefer her a friend anyways so things worked out how they were supposed to."

"You liked me?" Maya seemed surprised to learn this new information.

"I did until I found out you got special treatment. Then I hated you. Then I went back to liking you once I started talking to you. In the end I settled on what we have now, a weird fucked up kind of friendship," she laughed. "Wouldn't change it for anything."

Riley felt anger building inside her. She no longer felt hurt, she felt protective, "I really need to get Maya home. Nice meeting you, Dani." She stood up, pulled the tip out of her pocket, and looked to Maya for support.

Maya sensed tension and rather than press further decided to go along with it, "Right. We have to be back soon." She stood up and walked to give Dani a hug, causing Riley to squirm. "I'll text you tomorrow?"

"Sounds great. Was wonderful meeting you, Riley!" Dani said sincerely.

Once the girls had exited the bar Maya turned to her girlfriend, "Riles, I really had no idea she felt that way. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just not used to anyone else fighting for your attention. It's weird," she confessed, feeling slightly ashamed.

"I don't care if the entire world is fighting for my attention, baby. I only have eyes for you. You _are_ my world," Maya responded as she entwined her hand with Riley's.

"Always?" Riley teased, feeling much lighter after Maya's reassurance.

"And forever."


	15. Sobering

**Author's Note: This chapter contains sexual content.**

* * *

Maya could not have heard the words that came out of her girlfriend's mouth correctly. There was no way Riley just asked her what she thought. The two girls had a night out to celebrate Maya's one month clean. Maya technically still had a few more days of her outpatient program, but her parents had granted her a later curfew for the occasion. Riley had taken her out for dinner at a local restaurant and a walk through the park before leading her back to their future apartment. She insisted that they deserved some alone time before Maya had to be back to her parents at midnight, and Maya was not one to disagree.

Riley had taken control of the situation the moment they crossed the threshold, pulling Maya into a passionate embrace. They stumbled towards the bedroom, never breaking contact where their lips rhythmically moved in sync.

The brunette had immediately gone for the clasp at Maya's waist as her mouth moved from Maya's lips to her neck, and up to her ear, whispering, "Let me touch you. Can I?"

There was no way the innocent, still a virgin, mayor of Rileytown just asked her what she heard. They had recently gotten to a point of removing their tops, but this was something she assumed had been a huge step for Riley. Seeing each other topless was one thing, pantless was another. Maya swore she must have heard incorrectly. "W-what?"

"You deserve to celebrate tonight. I'm so proud of you, Peaches. So I was thinking I could give you an orgasm? If you want."

Maya blinked rapidly as she sat back to look at Riley. She met the brunette's eyes, taking in their warmth. "You're serious?"

"I mean only if you want to," she suddenly looked nervous and unsure of herself. "I just thought you'd want me to. I know you have experience, and I know you've been wanting to do something, but we can't so I just thought," Maya placed her finger to Riley's lips to silence her rambling.

"Honey, of course I want to. But you're forgetting we can't. I haven't been retested yet. We don't know if it's safe," Maya reminded her.

"Just hands, and I'll wash them right after. Twice even!"

"This isn't because of what happened the other day is it?" Maya asked uncertainly. As much as she wanted what Riley was offering, she had to be sure.

"It has _nothing_ to do with that," Riley affirmed. Her face blushed, "To be completely honest I've been thinking about this for weeks. Tonight seemed like the perfect time."

Maya tried her best to control the smile threatening to consume her face, "This is something you really want to do?"

Riley bit down on her lower lip and nodded, "If you're okay with it. I really want to."

"Um, yeah. Okay," she felt like a giddy schoolgirl going to a candy store.

"Should I take off your pants?"

Heat pulled between Maya's legs at her girlfriend's question, "Okay."

Riley nodded and unfastened the clasp of Maya's pants and began to slowly pull them down. Maya lifted her hips to assist as she watched her girlfriend remove her pants and toss them to the floor. The brunette closed her eyes and took a deep breath to regain her confidence before slipping her fingers under the band of Maya's underwear and pulling them off as well. "Wow," she breathed out in awe.

Maya blushed as her smile grew wider.

"What do I do now?" Riley laughed slightly, clearly not have thought her plan all the way through.

Feeling very vulnerable all of a sudden, the blonde answered, "Touch me?"

Nodding, Riley responded, "Just let me know if I'm doing anything wrong, okay?"

"I doubt that's possible. Just do what you like to do to yourself."

"Right, that makes sense," Riley said with a slight laugh. She took her hand and gently caressed her girlfriend's folds, causing a purring noise to escape through the blonde's lips. Taking that as encouragement she repositioned her fingers to put slight pressure against Maya's clit and began to massage it with small, gentle circles.

"Oh fuck, Riles," Maya gasped.

"Just enjoy it," Riley said before biting on her lower lip as she watched Maya's reaction.

The blonde's eyes rolled back in her head as she moaned out. Maya's hips bucked against Riley's hand as she felt the sensation of the touch radiate through her entire body. Her hands fisted into the sheets beneath her.

"You look so incredibly hot right now, Peaches," Riley commented as she observed the reaction she was creating from her girlfriend.

Maya could only nod as her teeth clamped down on her lip in a feeble attempt to keep quiet. The feeling was building inside her; she knew she wouldn't be able to contain her screams for long.

As her climax peaked Maya quickly grabbed Riley by the neck and pulled her into a kiss. She let her cries get muffled into the brunette's eager mouth.

Maya only allowed herself a moment of recovery before looking for her discarded clothing. "Go was your hands," she insisted. "I'll change the sheets while you're gone."

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little?"

"No! We don't find out for another three weeks. I'm not chancing anything," Maya smiled at Riley. "You're too important to risk it."

"Love you. You know that?"

"Yeah," Maya laughed slightly. "Love you too, Riles. Now, go. Shoo." She motioned for Riley to move with her hands before stripping the sheets off their bed.

* * *

"Hey, Riles?" Maya asked as she stroked Riley's hair.

"Mmm?"

"You know I washed my hands after I put those sheets in the wash."

"Okay?" Riley turned to her, confused.

"Um … you think I could, ya know, return the favor?"

Riley's face turned scarlet as a smile crept across her face, "I guess."

"You sure?"

"Just nervous," the brunette confessed.

"You weren't nervous when you insisted to do it to me," Maya crooked an eyebrow.

Riley blushed, remembering what had just transpired between them, "That's different."

"How?"

"No one has ever seen me like that. I'm guess I'm a little scared," Riley admitted.

"Of me?"

"No! I'm not scared of you! Of course I'm not scared of you."

Maya looked at her with confusion, "Then what is it?"

Riley laughed, "I don't know."

"What if I don't have to see? What if I just go under your pants?"

"Okay," Riley replied, both nervous and excited about what was about to happen.

Maya exhaled before unbuttoning Riley's jeans and pulling down the zipper. She leaned down to meet her girlfriend's lips as her hand slipped between them. There wasn't much room to work with, but her fingers were still able to slip between the brunette's folds to discover how wet she had become. Maya let out a moan into Riley's mouth at the discovery. She pulled back ever so slightly in order to speak, "Fuck, Riles. You're so wet."

"Take them off," Riley responded.

"You sure?" Maya questioned sincerely.

She nodded, "It's okay. But just the pants, please."

Maya bit her lip, holding back a smile, and placed her hands on either side of Riley's hips, grasping the band of her jeans. She tossed them onto the flood and returned to her task.

"Oooo," Riley moaned, overwhelmed with the improved access Maya had now that her pants had been removed, even with the thin fabric still concealing what was happening beneath. "Wow."

Maya used the index and middle finger of her right hand to massage gently at her girlfriend's clit. She never in a million years would have imagined this could happen, but here she was touching Riley Matthews in one of the most intimate ways possible. Maya bit down on her lower lip as she moved her hand down slightly and slipped one finger inside, causing Riley to gasp out.

"This okay?" Maya asked tentatively.

"Mmm," Riley moaned in response, her legs falling further apart.

The blonde began to slowly move her finger in and out. After a few minutes she slid a second finger in to join the first.

"Oh god," Riley exclaimed. "Fuck."

Maya let out a laugh, "Didn't even know you knew that word, Honey."

Riley whined in response, "So … good."

Maya felt Riley's muscles begin spasm around her fingers as the brunette let out a squeak. She was in awe as she watched her girlfriend completely unravel beneath her.

Riley took a few moments to catch her breath as she stared up at the ceiling.

"You okay, Riles?" Maya asked as she traced invisible lines down Riley's thigh.

"I'm fantastic," she smiled. "That was amazing."

"You have had an orgasm before haven't you?" Maya continues, "I mean … that wasn't your first one, right?"

"I thought I had! Clearly I wasn't doing something right," she laughed as she sat up to meet Maya's gaze.

The blonde moved her hand to caress Riley's face, "You seemed to do everything right as far as I'm concerned."

Blushing hard, Riley reached for her pants, "Well that was important."

"Your pleasure is important too, baby," Maya teased.

"That's what I've got you for now," Riley said as she turned to slide her pants back on. "I trust you to always make sure I'm taken care of."

"I love you," Maya said as she brushed Riley's hair away from her neck and placing a gentle kiss upon the exposed skin. She didn't linger, rather she pulled away as quickly as she had initiated the contact.

Riley didn't think anything of it until she heard a deep moan coming from Maya's throat. Confused, she turned around to see Maya with her fingers in her mouth, the fingers that had just been buried deep inside herself only a few minutes ago.

"Maya," Riley began, "um what are you doing?"

"Mmm," she took another taste of her fingers. She bit her down on her lip as she removed them from her mouth, blushing a slight shade of pink. "You taste amazing, Honey."

"I can't believe you just did that," Riley exclaimed.

Maya shrugged and took another taste of her fingers as she stood up from the bed.

"Maya!"

She turned around to face Riley, a wicked smile across her face, "Sorry, just couldn't wait. I had to know how sweet you tasted."

"So," Riley paused. She stood from the bed and took a step towards Maya, "it was good? I mean I know you've … with other girls …"

"Riley, don't think for one second that anyone on this earth is better for me than you. It's always been you. And maybe I'm a little biased, being completely head over heals for you, but I can say with absolute certainty that you are the best thing I've ever tasted."

"Oh. Well. Good. Thanks?"

Maya brushed a stray strand of hair behind Riley's ear. "And I cannot wait until the day I get to really enjoy it," she brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them.

Riley couldn't get words out, she simply stuttered as her face reddened.

"You're so adorable," Maya smiled up at her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Bad influence," she added, laughing.

"Can't ruin my streak now, can I?"


	16. Retesting

Maya began the long walk back to her parents' apartment from the university's health clinic. The anxiety she felt was overwhelming, threatening to overtake her entire being. Today had been her retest, and now she had to wait three long days before learning her fate. She needed something to calm her nerves. It had been the first moment since returning from rehab that she felt weak and worried about slipping. She pulled out her cell phone and sent a quick text. To her relief the response was instant. Rather than continue on her way, she took a right at the next intersection. It was only a few blocks to her destination and she hoped she could manage until she arrived.

She should have texted Riley immediately but knew her girlfriend wouldn't understand what she needed in that moment. Maya knew there was one person who would.

Within minutes of arriving at the park she found the person she sought.

"Maya!" Dani called out as soon as she saw her approach. She said something to the group she was with before running over to where Maya stood.

"Sorry," Maya said weakly. "I know you're busy with the festival." Dani had volunteered for a local theater group putting on a Shakespeare in the Park weekly event for the Summer season. "I'm just having a bad day, and I don't really have a sponsor. I didn't know what to do."

"Come on," Dani threw an arm around the blonde and led her to a bench where they could sit and talk. "Why didn't you call Riley?"

Maya looked ashamed, "She blames herself for all of this, or at least she did. Plus she doesn't really get what it's like. I knew you would."

"I'm always here for you, but make sure to talk to her about this," Dani urged which elicited a nod in response.

Maya and Dani talked for nearly an hour before Maya headed back home. She called Riley during her walk to tell her about her moment of weakness.

Riley didn't tell Maya about the jealousy she felt hearing that Maya reached out to Dani first. She was beyond thrilled that Maya asked help from someone though, no matter who it was. It proved Maya was serious about avoiding falling back down that rabbit hole.

The next few days past slower than Maya would have liked. Each moment of waiting was agony. The intense anxiety caused to crave a fix but she fought every minute to stay clean for her girlfriend, for herself.

Riley wouldn't leave her side, it was just as it was when Maya was working the home portion of her program. Dani checked in on here constantly, sometimes as often as hourly, to make sure she wouldn't slip. Maya appreciated the concern but she wished they would both ease up a little.

"Riles, I'm fine. I swear I'm fine," she attempted to convince her. "I'm not going to use again. I thought you trusted me."

"Peaches, of course I trust you," Riley argued back. "I'm just worried! You haven't acted this withdrawn since you were using. I don't want to lose you again."

Maya took Riley's hands in her own, "Honey, you aren't ever going to lose me again. I promise. I will never let that happen. You and I are forever."

The brunette nodded, "I just can't help it. I care about you too much." She leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh come on, get a room you two," Dani gagged from the other side of the booth. "It's bad enough I have to listen to the sickening cuteness."

Maya laughed, "Sorry, Dan."

"Look, you are going to be fine. You find out the results in the morning. You've got your girlfriend, and you've got me. Neither of us are going to let you go down that road again," Dani assured her. "You've got this. You are stronger than this."

"I know. Thanks for keeping me strong guys," Maya looked between the two girls. She wrapped her arm around Riley's and leaned in close.

"Seriously, sickeningly cute," Dani repeated.

* * *

"Riles, I'm going out of my mind," Maya flopped over on the bed. "It's been three days. Shouldn't they have called by now?"

Riley sat down on the edge next to her girlfriend, "It's still early. Maybe they haven't made calls for the day yet. I'm sure everything is fine." She looked down at her hands and nervously picked at her cuticles. Riley was as nervous as Maya about the test results, despite her determination to not say as much aloud.

Maya grabbed her phone off the bed next to her and held it up above her face. "Ring," she eyed the phone with determination, hoping she could will it to ring.

"It doesn't work that way, Peaches," Riley took the phone from Maya's grasp as she laid down next to her. "There are ways we could pass the time."

"If thats supposed to be flirting I'm not in the mood," her response was met with a pout from the brunette. "Sorry, Riles. I'm just a nervous wreck." Tears began to pool in her eyes, "What if it's positive again?"

Her question was met with a sympathetic smile, "Then you'll take more antibiotics, and we'll retest again in a few months. As many times as it takes."

"Ugh! I hate that I fucked everything up," Maya turned over and buried her head in her pillow.

Riley rubbed soothing circles on the blonde's back, "We both need to stop blaming ourselves for the past." Suddenly her voice took on an awful attempt at an African accent, "The past can hurt, but we can either run from it or learn from it."

Maya turned her head slightly and raised an eyebrow, "Did you just Lion King me?"

"Desperate times, Peaches," she smiled triumphantly.

They laid together for several hours, at one point falling asleep. Maya was awoken by her phone's ringtone going off.

"Yes, this is Maya Hunter. Yes, I can make it in today. As soon as you can see me. Excellent. I'll be right there," she spoke into the phone before disconnecting the call to wake her sleeping girlfriend. "Riles, wake up. They can see me in thirty five minutes."

Slowly Riley stirred awake, "You're pretty."

Maya blushed, "Thank you, Honey. Now get up."

"But napping," the brunette protested.

Maya grabbed her by the arms and pulled her upright, "Test results now."

"Oh! We need to go then," Riley sprang from her bed and ran from the room, returning a moment later. "You coming?"

"You are adorable," Maya observed as she grabbed her jacket and rushed out after Riley.

The long walk there was uncomfortable. Maya fidgeted nervously with the zipper on her jacket while Riley stared at the sidewalk in front of them.

After a few minutes of silence Maya spoke, "Why does this feel like I'm walking to my execution?"

"Just remember," Riley responded, "no matter what these results say we'll be okay."

"Whatever you say," it didn't sound as convincing as when Maya usually said the words. This time it sounded deflated, as if she had given up.

Riley gave Maya's hand a gentle squeeze as they continued their walk, unable to find the words to convey her emotions.

It wasn't long until they reached the clinic. Maya stood at the entrance, unable to move her hand to open the door.

"Maya?"

The blonde took a jagged breath, "I can't do it, Riles." Tears began to stream down her face. "I'm not strong enough for this." Maya felt her body screaming for her powdered courage, but she quickly forced those thoughts from her mind. "I … I'm scared."

Riley placed a hand on either of Maya's shoulders, "You are Maya Hunter. You are not scared of anything."

"Except when it comes to you," she admitted.

The brunette took one hand and gently placed her fingers under Maya's chin, tilting her gaze upward to meet her own, "Hey, I am _never_ going anywhere. No matter what that test says nothing will ever change that." She smiled as she continued, "You're stuck with me forever, Peaches."

Maya nodded, appreciating the reassurance. She reached behind Riley and grasped the door handle, "Okay. Let's go do this."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Last night I ended up finishing writing the end of this story. I will be posting one chapter per day until it is all added. Thank you again to all my wonderful readers.**


	17. Thunder and Lightning

**Author's Note: This chapter contains strong sexual content.**

* * *

"Hello, Ms. Hunter, I hope you are having a pleasant day," Dr. Evans said as she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

Maya, who previously had her head resting in her hands, looked up, "I've had better." She answered honestly, not being able to remember a pleasant day since she had visited the clinic a few days prior. Riley sat in the chair next to Maya, her hand resting on the blonde's thigh.

"Well, hopefully I can make it better," the doctor spoke. She smiled down at the girls happily, "I have your results here. Everything was negative."

"It's over?" Maya asked, a gleam of hope in her eyes. Riley looked over at her while squeezing Maya's leg happily at the news.

Dr. Evans nodded, "Yes. It appears the antibiotics worked and have taken care of the chlamydia you previously tested positive for. I do hope you will be more careful in the future. While you lucked out this time, next time it could be even more serious. Not all STDs are curable."

"Of course. Thank you for everything, Dr. Evans."

"It's my pleasure. Unless you have any questions, you are free to go."

"No, we're good," the blonde responded. Dr. Evans nodded as she reached for the door to see her next patient. Maya tried to contain her excitement until her and Riley were alone. The second the door closed, Maya pulled Riley in for a hug as she exclaimed, "I'm clean, Riles! This nightmare is over!"

Riley's smile was just as wide as her girlfriend's, "I am so happy for you, Peaches."

They made their way out of the clinic and onto the busy New York streets. Maya turned to Riley, "We should go out and celebrate."

The brunette looked down to lock eyes with Maya's gaze, "I think it's time we go home."

"You don't want to celebrate? Everything is finally behind us," Maya explained, confusion heavy in her voice. "I would have thought you'd want to go out."

"I _do_ want to celebrate," she continued. "I just think we should go home."

"What?"

Riley could see Maya struggling to work through what she was saying, "Peaches, I'm _ready_ to go home."

As if a light was turned on in the blonde's head, her eyes lit up with understanding, "Oh, you're ready. You're _ready_ ready?"

A small laugh escaped Riley's lips as she nodded, "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Maya, I'm sure," she assured her.

Maya bit down on her lower lip, attempting to contain her smile, "Okay, then let's go home." She could not believe it was actually going to happen. She felt like she burst with love and excitement. Still, Maya knew they were moving fast and worried about Riley, "Are you worried we're rushing things? Technically we've only been together a few months."

"With anyone else, yes," Riley answered, turning to look at her girlfriend. "Not with you. I've loved you for as long as I can remember."

They walked home in silence, occasionally stealing glances at one another. It felt like they were middle school hand holders again, except they were adults on their way to do a very adult activity.

Soon they were outside the apartment building. Maya gave the brunette's hand a gentle squeeze, "Go on up, Riles. I need to take care of something. I will be right behind you."

Riley looked at her confused, "Is this anything I need to be worried about?"

Maya frowned, "No. Please trust me?"

"Okay," Riley leaned down to kiss the blonde's cheek. "Don't be long."

As soon as the door closed behind Riley Maya took off down the street at a run. She ran for a block and a half, weaving in and out of passers by, before stopping abruptly at the corner market. Maya bolted inside and quickly filled a basket with what she came for and went to pay, attempting to ignore the look the cashier gave her as he rang up the items. She made her way back to the apartment, never slowing for a moment, even as she watched storm clouds roll in from a distance.

Maya entered the building and flew up the stairs to the second floor to their apartment. Once inside she looked for any site of her girlfriend, "Riles?"

"In the bathroom," Riley yelled through the closed door.

"Okay, take your time," Maya responded, hoping she'd have enough time before Riley came out.

She pulled the first purchase out of bag, a bottle of wine. It was the only one they both liked. Maya wrapped it in a wet paper towel before sticking in the freezer for a fast chill.

Next she went to the bedroom and began to unpack the rest of the bag. She pulled out six vanilla scented candles in glass jars and placed the candles around the room, lighting as she went. Maya sat the bag on the floor and pulled the sheets back halfway and attempted to make the pillows look aesthetically pleasing. Finally, she pulled a single red rose out of the bag before crumpling the plastic up and tossing it into the trash bin. She placed the flower on Riley's pillow and took a step back to make sure it looked to her liking. Maya dimmed the lights before going back to the living room to wait for Riley to finish.

Upon the brunette exiting the bathroom Maya jumped to her feet. "Wait here for one minute okay? I just need to wash up," she said too quickly for a response and relocated to the bathroom without ever looking at Riley. She quickly tied up her hair into a bun, shed her clothing, and jumped into the shower. Maya soaped up her entire body and grabbed the movable shower head to wash off. She made sure to pay particular attention to the area between her legs, aware that Riley's mouth would soon be there. The very thought made her knees go weak, nearly causing her to fall. "Calm down," she told herself. "Don't get carried away before you even get out there."

Maya stepped out of the shower and towel dried her body as quickly as possible. She could hear the sound of rain falling outside and thanked the heavens for waiting until they had made it home before opening up. Quickly she combed her hair, brushed her teeth, and put on the same clothes she had been wearing, everything besides her socks and shoes.

"Did you shower?" Riley questioned from the behind the couch as Maya reentered the living room.

She smiled, "A partial shower." Maya went to the kitchen and pulled two wine glasses out of the counter. Mrs. Svorski's family had left an entire set of kitchenware along with the furniture. The girls had found themselves with an entire set of bar glasses in addition to the expected items. Riley seemed particularly surprised by the collection when she found it taking up an entire cabinet. It had taken the girls quite a while to get everything washed.

Maya then opened the freezer door to retrieve the wine and removed the towel, tossing the latter into the trash. She grabbed the bottle in one hand and the glasses in the other before turning back to Riley, finally taking a moment to really look at her since they had gotten back.

"You changed," her jaw dropped.

Riley was no longer in her dress and boots. To Maya's surprise, the brunette had changed into a plunging, sheer lilac negligee coming down to her mid thigh.

"I hope this is okay," she responded, sounding timid. "I wanted to get something special."

"Wow," Maya struggled to speak. "Just … _wow._ "

Riley blushed, "It's good then?"

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," she responded in complete awe at the vision in front of her.

"Thank you," she responded humbly.

Forcing herself back to consciousness, Maya lifted the glasses, "I got wine."

Riley closed the gap between them, "So _that_ _'s_ where you went off to." She took the wine bottle out of Maya's hand and led her to the bedroom.

"Peaches, the room!"

A huge smile crossed Maya's face, "I wanted it to be special for you."

Riley picked up the flower from her pillow and held the bud to her nose, "I love you, ya know?"

"Love you too, Honey," Maya replied, beyond herself trying to comprehend how she got so lucky.

Riley sat the bottle on the nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Do you want to open it?"

"Yeah, sure," Maya put the glasses on the nightstand to serve the wine. Once finished filling the glasses and handing Riley hers, she moved to her side of the bed, "I feel incredibly overdressed right now."

"So take them off," Riley teased.

Maya removed her jeans and shirt, stripping down to only her undergarments, and slid onto the bed next to Riley.

"We're going to have sex," Riley giggled, her face blushing.

"No," Maya countered as her hand came to rest on her girlfriend's cheek, "we're going to make love."

The brunette smirked in response, "You know what I meant." There was laughter in her voice.

"Let me be romantic, would ya?" Maya responded as she leaned in to capture her girlfriend's lips with her own.

Riley turned to grab her wine glass, holding it up in front of Maya, "To us, Peaches."

Maya returned the gesture, "To us." They each took a sip of their wine and settled into the bed, neither looking at each other.

"How is it?" Maya asked, already knowing the answer.

"Good," the brunette answered.

"That's good." Maya was quiet for a moment, "And the candles? I got vanilla. I thought you'd like that."

"I did. It's very romantic, Peaches."

"Was the flower okay? They didn't have many to pick from, but I wanted to get you something," the blonde added, her voice betraying her anxiety.

Riley smiled, "Everything was perfect."

Maya took a deep breath, still not sure how to proceed, "It sounds like it's storming outside."

"Are you nervous?" Riley turned to her.

Maya smiled guiltily, "A little. I mean it's you _._ _"_

 _"_ And it's _you_. It's _us,_ " Riley added.

Maya abandoned her glass on the nightstand and scooted closer to her girlfriend, moving to cradle her head in her hand. She slowly moved in until their lips met.

The kiss was broken for only a moment when Riley turned to get rid of her glass as well. Once her hands were free she lifted them up to hold Maya's head, allowing her fingers to get lost in her long blonde hair.

Maya's hand moved lower until it rested on the brunette's chest. She pinched down on her nipple through the thin fabric, causing Riley to hiss into their kiss.

It was not long until Riley's hand dropped to find the clasp to the blonde's bra, unfastening it instantly. Maya helped Riley remove it while not breaking contact with each others lips.

"I want to touch you, Honey," Maya backed out of the kiss to admire her girlfriend's chocolate brown eyes. "I want to worship you." Her request was met with a nod and blushed cheeks. She slid her hands to Riley's waste and gathered the fabric of her lingerie into her hands. Her hands traveled upwards, lifting the garment as she went. Once she had it off its owner's body, she took a moment to gaze in wonder. "Riley, you are so beautiful," Maya marveled as her hands gently caressed the brunette's supple breasts, now fully exposed. She helped Riley transition into a prone position, making sure her girlfriend was comfortable before moving down her body.

Maya slid her fingers under the band of Riley's underwear. Slowly, she pulled them down until the last bit of clothing the brunette had was removed, leaving her nude before her girlfriend.

Her shyness kicked in as Riley locked her knees together in a feeble attempt to retain some form of modesty.

"Spread your legs for me, Honey," Maya said as she knelt on the bed behind Riley's bent legs. She placed her hands gently between the brunette's knees and urged them apart. Slowly, Riley allowed her legs to fall apart, giving Maya complete access.

"Gods, Riles. You're gorgeous," Maya exhaled.

Riley blushed, "I have no bottoms on."

"Uh huh," Maya smirked.

"And you're looking at _me_."

"Yup," Maya reached forward with her hand until it made contact, "and now I'm touching you."

"Oh," Riley moaned out as Maya's fingers began to circle her clit. "That's nice."

The blonde smirked, "My goal is more than just _nice_ , Riles," as she leaned down to take one of Riley's rosey nipples into her mouth, flicking gently with her tongue. It was true, while Maya was more than excited at what was about to transpire, her only objective was to make sure this was a magical experience for the woman she loved.

Riley's breaths became more shallow at the sensations at her breast and between her thighs. Soon she was calling out Maya's name as an orgasm rushed through her body. Once she had calmed Maya took it as her cue to go lower. Riley felt sweet kisses being placed down her body until Maya was between her legs, hovering just above her pelvis.

"I just want to make sure you're ready before I," Maya blushed scarlet, " _you know_."

Riley nodded, still lost in ecstasy from her first orgasm. "Please," she pleaded, her voice raspy with need.

Maya didn't need any more convincing. She allowed herself a moment to admire the sight, spreading Riley wide to take in the beauty before her. "I love you," she said before lowering her mouth and running her tongue along her girlfriend's folds.

Riley gasped at the contact. She hadn't expected how _good_ it would feel to have this done to her, to have Maya doing this to her. "Oh my god," she moaned, giving the blonde encouragement. "So good, god. Maya it's, oh fuck."

Maya sucked at Riley's clit, causing another expletive to be called out in ecstasy. She didn't simply lick, she devoured. Maya reveled in the taste she was blessed enough to experience.

It didn't take long, as she was still sensitive from Maya's fingers, before Riley was crying out again. Her body shook with pleasure as Maya grabbed her hips, holding her in place. The blonde didn't pull back, she continued her loving assault, wanting Riley to come as many times as she could deliver.

"Maya!" Riley's eyes rolled back as her hands fisted the sheets below her. Her limbs trembled as another rush of sensation radiated through her body. When her senses returned to her she looked down to see Maya leaning on her stomach, a huge smile on her face. "Hi," she laughed.

"Hi, baby," the blonde responded. "You okay?"

"That was _fantastic_ ," Riley answered, tossing her head back onto the pillow.

Maya slid up her body until she was at eye level with her girlfriend and placed a kiss onto the brunette's lips.

Riley moaned into it, there was something new, but she was not sure why it felt so different. Suddenly she figured out what had changed, "I can taste myself."

"And?" Maya laughed at the realization.

Riley licked her lips, "Is it weird that I like it?"

"No, Honey. It is very, _very_ hot."

"I want to try now," Riley admitted. She sat up on the bed and turned to her girlfriend. "Can I?"

"Do you really think I'd object?" Maya teased. "Sweetheart," she licked along Riley's collarbone and nibbled at her ear before whispering, "at this moment I want nothing more than your mouth on me." She sucked at her girlfriend's neck, careful of her placement in case she left a mark.

Riley wiggled her hand between them and found her way into Maya's panties. She wasn't surprised in the least to find them completely drenched. "Peaches," she gasped, "I think you'd be more comfortable without these."

Maya removed herself from Riley's neck as the brunette rotated herself on top of her, pinning her to the bed. "If you wanted to be on top, Riles, all you had to do was ask," she teased.

"Shh," Riley hushed as she moved downward on the bed. She took a deep breath and pulled off the blonde's last piece of clothing. "Now we're even," she teased as she admired her girlfriend's naked form. Before she lost her nerve she moved into position and immediately took a long, slow lick at Maya's slit.

Maya gasped in surprise, "Oh fuck."

Riley lifted her head to look at her, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. It was just … _wow_ ," the blonde marveled.

"You've done this before, remember?"

Maya shook her head side to side, "Not like this. Not sober. Not with someone I love."

"I love you, Maya," Riley smiled up at her.

"Love you too, Riles."

Hesitantly, Riley asked, "So I didn't do anything wrong?"

"No, Honey. You're perfect," Maya told her, "And your mouth … that is _quite_ perfect."

Riley bit her lip, "I just want to be good at this."

"You don't have to worry about that. The image of you between my legs is just about enough to unravel me as it is," the blonde said, a hint of humor in her words.

Riley began to massage her girlfriend with her hand, causing Maya to moan, before lowering her mouth back down.

"Oh my god," Maya breathed out.

Riley fumbled and guessed her way through her actions, but the responses she caused from Maya helped her maintain confidence.

"Riles," the blonde moaned over and over as Riley attempted several moves with her tongue, trying to mimic what had been done to her moments ago.

She was unable to perform multiples as Maya had, but when Maya came, spasming around her tongue, Riley felt like she was on top of the world. It was a moment she'd always remember, knowing she could cause such a reaction.

Once Maya's orgasm had subsided she reached down to stroke Riley's brown hair with her fingers, "You are amazing."

A wide smile crossed the brunette's face as she returned to her usual spot on the bed and leaned in for a kiss. As much as she enjoyed tasting herself on Maya's lips nothing compared to the taste of the two of them mixing together. After sharing a passionate kiss, Riley curled into Maya's side and wrapped the blonde up in her arms.

Maya pulled away for only a moment to grab the blankets and gently cover their naked bodies. She then returned to Riley and reveled in the embrace of the love of her life.

The storm outside grew louder. The girls laid in each other's arms listening to the howling wind outside and the sound of rain hitting the window behind their bed.

"So," Riley began.

"So?" Maya looked at her questioning.

"We had sex," Riley said blatantly, blushing wildly.

Maya bit down on her lip and nodded.

"We're still naked," Riley added.

Maya lifted up the blankets and peered under them, "Yup. Looks that way."

"Maya!" Riley playfully swatted at Maya's shoulder.

The blonde turned to face her girlfriend, propping herself up on shoulder, "Are you okay, Riles?"

"We just had sex," Riley repeated.

"Yes, Honey," Maya giggled. She ran a hand across Riley's face, "And are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful."

"I know you're wonderful. I've known it for as long as I can remember."

"You're getting sappy, Hunter," Riley teased.

"You bring it out in me. I've never been this happy."

"I told you," the brunette said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Maya searched Riley's eyes for something to ease the confusion she felt at the statement.

Riley laughed, "You said you'd never be happier than you were when we announced our relationship. I said you'd be happier once we had sex. _So_ … I told you so."

Suddenly Maya was besides herself with laughter, "You are such a goof, but yes I guess you were right."

Riley smiled wide, "I love you, Peaches."

"Love you too."

"I don't deserve you," Maya said, her voice full of somber emotion. "After everything I did -"

"No! You will not bring that up now. Not after what we just did, Maya. That does not matter. It doesn't, okay? We are together. You are healthy! Everything is the way it should be! So what it took us a little longer to get here?"

"You're right. Of course you're right," She looked down at Riley, smiling. Maya leaned down to meet the brunette's lips again while her hand traveled down under the sheets.

Riley moaned into Maya's mouth as soon as she felt the hand make contact.

"I want to try something," Maya moved to kneel between Riley's legs, throwing the blankets back to the foot of the bed as she went. "You trust me?"

"If I didn't do you really think we'd have just done _that_?" Riley answered with humor in her voice.

The words caused a smile to spread across Maya's face as she lifted the brunette's right leg and moved until she was straddling it. "I've just never done this before," she admitted while scooting forward slightly until she could feel Riley pressed against her.

The brunette purred at the contact and wrapped her leg around Maya's waist, "Mmm, so what are we doing?"

"Scissoring, tribbing? Honestly I'm not sure the difference," Maya responded. Slowly, the blonde began to rock back and forth, grinding into her girlfriend. "Oh," Maya gasped in ecstasy.

Riley moaned out. Her hands found Maya's hips and instinctively helped to guide the rhythm. "Peaches, oh god."

Maya leaned forward, never breaking pace, and met Riley's lips in heated passion. When her arms began to tremble from supporting her weight she leaned backwards, grabbing the headboard for better support. "Oh fuck," she cried in surprise at the improved angle.

"Maya," Riley continued chanting the name as if it was a prayer, completely undone at the pleasure overwhelming her body.

Lightning struck, illuminating the room.

"Come with me, Riles," Maya pleaded. "Come with me, baby. Fuck."

Thunder roared, echoing within the walls.

"Maya!" Riley cried out as shock waves wracked through her. She felt Maya trembling above her as the blonde came undone as well.

"I love you," Maya whispered as she collapsed on top of Riley, their sweaty bodies blending into one being. "I love you so much."

"Love you," Riley responded in gasps, still desperate to catch her breath. "I get what the big deal about sex is now."

Maya began to laugh, "Only you, Riles. Making jokes at a time like this."

A hint of laughter in her voice, "You love it."

"I do," Maya exhaled as she rolled onto the bed next to Riley. "God I love you."

"I love you too, Peaches," the brunette responded as she turned to curl into her girlfriend's side.

"Marry me," Maya said between deep breaths, still trying to compose herself after their intense lovemaking.

"W-what?"

Maya's eyes widened, "That wasn't inside my head was it?"

Riley shook her head. She bit down on her lip for a moment before asking, "Did you mean it?"

Her face flushed, Maya replied, "I did; I just didn't mean to say it out loud."

"Ask me."

Maya turned onto her side to meet Riley's awaiting gaze. "Really?"

"If you want."

She took a deep breath before letting the words escape her lips, "Riley, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Riley breathed out, almost a whisper.

A subtle laugh escaped as Maya asked, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Riley affirmed, louder than her previous answer. "Did we just get engaged?"

Unable to control the smile spreading across her face, Maya gleefully responded, "We did. We're going to get married!" She leaned over to passionately kiss her new fiancé. "I'm going to ask you again. A proper proposal, with a ring. Something we can tell people when they ask."

"You don't want to tell people you asked me to marry you while we were both buck naked right after taking my virginity?"

"Your dad would murder me, Honey," Maya said as she brushed a strand of hair out of Riley's face. She allowed herself to get lost in the pair of brown eyes staring back at her, the eyes that have always felt like home. "You're going to be my _wife_. Is this really happening?"

"It's happening."

Another crack of lightning hit and a flash of light burst through the window, followed shortly by a powerful boom of thunder.

"Storm's getting worse," Maya observed as she held her newly deemed fiancé.

Riley smiled, "It's fitting though isn't it?"

"Hm?"

"Thunder and lightning. It's us. It's like the universe is celebrating," Riley exclaimed.

Maya bit down on her lower lip for a moment as she enjoyed the thought. She then placed a gentle kiss on Riley's forehead before raising up her right hand, "Thunder."

Riley accepted the gesture with a huge smile across her face, "Lightning."

As if they were magnets the two girls pulled back into one enough, their lips crashing together once more. The kiss was slow and romantic, yet still as passionate as all their others that transpired during the evening. It was as if their souls connected into one being.

Maya felt as if every moment since the day she climbed through the bay window so many years ago had been building to this night. This was somehow fated to be, her becoming one with her soul mate. She may have made mistakes along the way, but this was her destiny finally coming to pass.

Soon she would be marrying Riley Matthews, a far off dream she had since the age of fifteen. Somehow her fantasy had become reality. Hope isn't for suckers after all.


	18. Moving Day

"Where do you want these boxes, Maya?" Zay yelled out as he bumped the door open wider with his elbow.

"Uh, that one goes in the bedroom," Maya glanced up to see which of her belongings Zay was carrying into the apartment.

Classes were set to start three weeks, and her parents agreed to let her move in a little earlier than planned while the boys were still in town to help. They had roped Zay, Lucas, and Farkle into move all of Maya's things into the new apartment. Luckily the truck Dani borrowed from her brother made moving everything in one trip possible.

"We have pizza," Riley called out as she returned from the food mission. Smackle was close behind, carrying a case of beer cans.

"Perfect I'm starving," Dani said as she crawled out from behind the television. "By the way I think I've got the surround sound hooked up now."

"Awesome. Thanks for doing that," Maya said as she began pulling plates out of the cabinet. "That would have taken me ten times as long."

"I think this is the last of it," Lucas called out as he and Farkle entered the apartment carrying the last of the boxes. "There isn't anything more at your parents' is there?"

"Nope that's all of it," Maya answered. "Just sit those over in the corner and come eat."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Lucas laughed as he placed the boxes in the designated area. "I've missed New York pizza. All we have near campus is a Pizza Hut."

Riley made a gagging gesture at his comment, "That is _not_ pizza."

"This is nice," Farkle said as he sat down on the couch with his plate. "It's been too long since we were all together. Well, plus one," he added nodding to Dani.

"And don't forget it," Dani responded, her mouth full of food and a beer in her hand. It turned out Dani didn't have any issues with the occasional drink as long as it wasn't mixed with illegal substances.

"Jeeze, Dan, say it don't spray it," added Maya.

Lucas grabbed a slice and turned his attention to Riley, taking the seat next to her, "We need to go get any of your stuff after this?"

"No, Ive been moved in for weeks now," she responded. "It made sense when I started working the closing shift, and Maya wasn't able to walk me home."

Zay looked up curiously, "Wasn't able to?"

"Hey," Maya called over, "It's not like I didn't want to. I couldn't be out after 8 because of my house arrest conditions."

"It's okay, Peaches," Riley smiled over.

"And since the rules have lifted I've been waiting to walk you home every night," Maya blew a kiss over to Riley.

"Home as in upstairs?" Zay teased.

"My home is Maya no matter how close our residence is from work," Riley said firmly as Maya gave Zay a victorious grin.

Dani shook her head, "As I've said before sickenly cute."

The group broke out laughing as Maya stuck her tongue out, "Oh shut up, Dan."

Lucas leaned closer to Riley and lowered his voice, "So what's the deal with this Dani girl anyways?"

Riley grimaced, "Maya's friend from rehab and informal sponsor of sorts. They help each other with that kind of stuff."

"You don't seem a fan," he observed.

Riley sat her plate down, let out an exhausting exhale of breath, picked up her beer, and leaned back into the lounge chair she resided in. "It's not that. Honestly she's really nice, and I'm glad Maya has someone to help her with things I can't."

"So what is it?" Lucas pressed on, through dating Riley off and on throughout high school he'd grown to know the brunette very well.

Riley frowned, "I'm jealous. I'm not used to someone else competing for Maya's attention. It sucks." She took a large swig of her beer.

"You know you have nothing to be jealous of, right?" He looked at her sincerely.

She shrugged in response. Logically she knew that, but her brain and emotions seemed to be suffering a disconnect in the matter.

"None of us were surprised when you guys announced your relationship on Facebook," he explained. "Ever wonder why?"

Riley simply shook her head no.

"We _all_ knew Maya had feelings for you. I was a little late to the game being distracted by our stupid triangle," he laughed at the memory, "but everyone else seemed to figure it out before even she did. There were bets on how long it would take before you two became official."

The brunette's jaw dropped as he relayed the story. "You all bet on us?"

He nodded. "There wasn't a winner though. No one thought it would take this long."

"You're wrong, Lucas."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Bout what?"

"I'm the winner. I got the girl," she turned to look back at Maya, who had been staring at her from the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"She's only ever looked at one person that way, Riley" Lucas continued. "No matter what happens in our lives, there's one thing I know for sure. That girl is never going to look at anyone else the way she looks at you. She adores you. All the other girls who may be wanting to catch her eye are out of luck. You've got nothing to worry about."

"And I'm going to marry her," Riley said out loud without thinking. Her eyes grew wide when she realized what she had just done.

He was completely caught off guard by Riley's admittance, "You're getting married?" Lucas yelled his question louder than he had intended, catching the attention of the rest of the group.

"Did you just say _married_?" Farkle nearly spit out his drink.

"Riles!" Maya called from the kitchen. "What happened to waiting until we had the money to get rings and could do the _official_ proposal?"

Smackle looked confused at this, "What is an unofficial proposal?"

Riley blushed bright red.

"Oh my god," Zay exclaimed, "They got engaged during sex! Didn't you? That's the only reason you'd need an 'official' proposal," he said with air quotes.

"Well not exactly _during_ ," Riley corrected.

"Oh god," Maya slammed her head on the counter, covering her face with her hands.

"So what we have learned here today ladies and gentlemen," Farkle began as he walked around the room, "is that our little Riley and Maya are all grown up and sexually active."

Maya called out from her position, her voice muffled by her hands, "Farkle, don't make me kill you."

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Maya," he responded. "Our bodies, our friends."

Suddenly a pillow came flying at his head, "Ouch. Hey!" He turned to see Riley was the source of the flying item.

"Yes, Maya and I have been having sex. Yes, we are engaged to be married. No, it's not public yet. And lastly, yes, you are all jerks. Any questions?"

Zay raised his hand.

Riley sighed in frustration, "Yes, Zay?"

He smirked as the question left his lips, "So how was it?"


	19. Virginity

**Author's Note: This chapter contains sexual content.**

* * *

The two girls laid side by side on their bed, simply being together. Riley had been trying to figure out how to bring something up for days, and she decided the best way to approach it was to just go for it. She knew it would bring up negative feelings for Maya, but it was her hope that her idea would help the blonde move on with the weight she had been carrying for months now.

Riley turned on her side and released the question she had been trying to find the courage to ask, "What did you do with those girls, Maya?"

Maya shifted until she was no longer laying down next to her fiancé. Rather she was sitting on the edge of the bed, her back to Riley. She lowered her eyes to stare at her feet, "You know what I did."

"Not really," Riley admitted. "You never want to talk about it."

She turned her head towards the wall of their bedroom, "Because I'm ashamed. It should have been you, and I messed it all up."

"First off," Riley placed her fingers under Maya's chin to urge the blonde to meet her gaze, "you didn't mess up anything. We're here aren't we?" Maya nodded in response. "And second, I think I have a solution to your regrets if you'd humor me by answering my question."

The blonde exhaled in defeat, "I've done more with you, but I lost my virginity in a dirty bathroom to a drug dealer, Riles. That's worth some regrets."

Riley pressed on, "But _how_ did you lose your virginity?"

"Do we have to do this?"

"Please?"

Maya took a moment before finally getting the words out, "I used my mouth on - ," tears began to stream down her face.

"Shh," Riley tried to sooth her. "It's okay. It was only mouths?"

The blonde turned into her fiancé to bury her face into her chest, "Yes."

Riley gently stroked through Maya's hair, "Do you know that technically you need to have intercourse to lose your virginity?"

The question caused Maya's attention to perk, "Huh?"

"Peaches," Riley urged her head up to see into Maya's blue eyes, "you are still a virgin. We both are."

Maya laughed a little at Riley's observation, "I think it works a little differently for lesbians than it does for straight people." She lifted her arm to wipe the fallen tears from her face.

"I went shopping today and bought us something," Riley started to explain, confusing Maya at the sudden change of subject matter.

"Riles, you don't need to buy me things to cheer me up. I'm the one who fucked up."

The brunette smiled and leaned in to kiss the blonde in front of her. Maya forgot all about the awful memories that had been brought up as she lost herself in Riley's kiss. They enjoyed the taste of each other's lips for several minutes before Riley excused herself to the other room to Maya's disappointment.

Less than a minute passed before Riley returned to the bedroom, black shopping bag in hand. "Like I said I went shopping today and bought something for us," she repeated as she gently threw the bag to Maya.

She looked into the bag Riley tossed at her and was shocked at the contents. Maya's eyes grew wide as she pulled out the box within, "Are you aware you bought a strap-on?"

Riley grinned wickedly at her in response, "Mmmhmm. They said that would be the best one for the first time."

"You _asked_ someone about this?"

"I said that neither my fiancé nor I had ever has vaginal intercourse before, and I wanted something that would be enjoyable for the first time we did it," Riley explained.

"You're serious," Maya observed, the box still gripped tightly in her hand.

"You can open that you know."

The blonde looked down at the item in her hands, "Right." She opened the package and pulled out a rather complicated looking harness and a slender white dildo. Maya was in minor shock that Riley had given her this.

Riley walked over to where Maya sat on the bed and leaned in to whisper into her hear, "I'm going to fuck you, Maya. And then you're going to fuck me."

Maya let out an involuntary whimper as she felt heat pool between her thighs.

* * *

"You look absolutely ridiculous, Honey," Maya observed, laughing, as she laid naked in the bed, the blankets pulled up to her chest.

It had taken Riley three attempts to get the straps on correctly, but she managed in the end. "You won't find this so funny when it's inside you," Riley smirked.

The comment caused an audible gulp in Maya's throat. "We're really going to do this?"

Riley bit on her lip, "You wish you could have lost it with me right? Well, like I said, _technically_ we are both still virgins."

Maya nodded, "Okay, then fuck me I guess."

"You guess?"

"It's hard to take you serious with a dick, Riles."

"Oh just wait," she joked in reply. Riley flipped the covers off of Maya and climbed onto the bed. Unused to the phallic shaped item at her sex, she bumped into everything as she went.

"Yeah, that's very sexy, Honey."

"Shut up."

Maya pulled her down into a passionate kiss, "Still love you even with your fake dick."

"You suck, but I love you too."

Maya giggled.

"Hand me that lube on your nightstand," Riley asked.

The blonde reached for the tiny purple bottle and handed it to Riley, who then thoroughly applied it to the white silicone, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Maya replied.

Riley climbed between Maya's legs and positioned the object. Slowly she pushed forward with her hips until it slid easily inside her fiancé.

"Oh shit," Maya hissed out.

Riley froze, "Are you okay?"

Maya nodded, "Just. Slower."

Slowing her pace Riley continued what she started and gently pushed forward with her hips once more. Soon she felt herself flush against Maya.

"Is this alright?"

"It feels weird," Maya laughed. "Full."

"Can I move? I wanted to give you time to adjust."

Maya nodded, "Yeah. Just … go slow."

"Of course," slowly Riley pulled back before pushing forward again.

The sensation caused Maya's eyes to roll back as the brunette began thrusting in and out of her. "Fuck, Riles."

"Is it good?" The brunette asked, hoping the answer was a positive one.

She was answered with Maya nodding as shit bit down on her lip, her eyes rolling back into her head, "So good."

"I'm going to go a little faster," Riley said, grinning at Maya's reaction to what she was doing. "Is that okay?"

Maya arched her back slightly as she breathed out, "Please."

Soon the girls found the appropriate rhythm, and Maya was writhing beneath the brunette, her hands on Riley's hips as they thrusted in and out. She could feel the pressure inside of her building. It didn't take long before Maya came screaming Riley's name. Her hands flew to her own lips, trying to conceal her loud cries of ecstasy.

Riley continued, allowing Maya to ride out her orgasm, only stopping when the blonde beneath her stopped shuddering. "You alright?" She asked, a huge grin across her face.

"That was … _wow_ ," Maya exclaimed, her eyes still focused on the ceiling.

Slowly Riley pulled back until they were separated and removed the contraction at her waist. She laid back down and curled into Maya, who instinctively wrapped her arms around the brunette. "Now you can officially say I'm the one who took your virginity," Riley said as she placed a kiss on Maya's shoulder where her head laid.

"I don't deserve you, you wonderful woman," Maya responded, still attempting to catch her breath.

Playfully, Riley bit down on the blonde's shoulder. "None of that," she scolded. "You're the most amazing person on this planet. You are the most amazing person on _all_ the planets. Even Pluto! It's me who doesn't deserve you."

"Neither of us are going to win this argument are we?" Maya laughed as she leaned over to place a kiss upon Riley's head.

"Nope," she responded.

"So, is it my turn to try that thing now?" Maya asked flirtatiously.

Riley leaned up, her lower lip caught between her teeth. "If you want to," she said nervously.

"Oh I want to, I _definitely_ want to," the blonde grinned, already getting out of the bed and reaching for the strap-on. "Now how exactly does this thing go on?"


	20. One Year Later

**Author's Note: Small edits have been made to the first few paragraphs of Chapter 19.**

* * *

That fall Maya did propose properly to Riley. The brunette had been anxiously waiting all summer for it to happen, but Maya wanted it to be a surprise. She had taken Riley hiking at Mount Sun Lodge under the pretense that she wanted to make some sketches of the leaves. Riley had been completely caught off guard when Maya dropped to one knee in the middle of one of the hiking trails.

"I wanted to come up here because this was the trip where I finally understood I was in love with my best friend. At the time I had given you to someone else because I thought that's what would make you happy," Maya had told her as she pulled a simple princess cut ring from her pocket. "But I wanted to have a better memory here, a memory of me getting the girl. I thought this place could be our place now. So that brings me to my question. Riley, will you be my wife?"

Despite already being engaged, Riley had been besides herself. She had screamed yes as tears of joy fell down her face.

When they told the story to their families later that evening Cory had blamed "Nature!" for taking his little girl away. Despite his dismay, he gave both girls his blessing.

The wedding planning was nearly too much to manage some days while trying to balance it with their last year of school. Maya would contact vendors on her walks to and from classes. Riley picked out table settings on her breaks at the café. Things came together in the end. Graduation came and went. Riley landed a paid internship at her mother's firm. Maya continued to work at Topanga's while doing painting commissions on the side.

The wedding was only days away and everything was falling into place. They had a joint bachelorette party the Thursday before the ceremony so all of their friends could be in town. Their men of honor, Farkle and Zay, organized an entire night of festivities that started at a classy dinner and ended up at a dive strip club.

"I cannot believe we are at a strip club," Riley laughed as they pulled into the parking lot.

"This was _all_ Zay," Farkle commented as he reached for the limo door. His father had generously donated his company limo to the group for the evening. It was times like this when it was undeniable that Farkle came from serious money.

Zay threw his arm around Farkle as they made their way into the club, "Don't be too modest. I will happily share credit."

Riley's jaw dropped as they made their way into the club, once showing their IDs to the bouncer. Six completely naked women danced on the platform stage extending down the center of the room, reminiscent of a cat walk. "Oh wow," she said, unable to come up with a real thought.

"I'll get drinks," Maya laughed as she placed a kiss on her fiancé's cheek. "What do you want, Honey."

"Oh no," Dani interjected. "Neither of you are spending a cent tonight. Drinks _and_ dances are on us. Right guys?" The rest of the group smiled and nodded while trying not to laugh at Riley's overwhelmed state. "I will go get the first round. You all find us a table with a good view."

"What does she mean by ' _and dances,_ ' Peaches," Riley asked as they walked away.

Maya laughed, "Oh you'll see."

Dani found them at a large circular table near the corned of the stage a few moments later. She placed down a tray with fourteen shots, "Two each. Drink up, everyone."

Riley eyes the drink suspiciously, "What is it?"

"Well, usually bachelorette parties order blowjobs," Dani explained after downing her first drink, "but that didn't seem appropriate for this party so I went with screaming orgasms. Vodka, amaretto, and irish cream."

After the initial shots the group switched to cocktails or beer in order to not get too inebriated. They wanted to make sure they were all coherent enough to enjoy the dancers.

Zay ordered the first of the dances for the ladies of honor. Maya was much more into it than Riley, who looked slightly uncomfortable. As the night went on she loosened up, eventually asking who was buying the next one.

Maya used it as an opportunity to try out her skills and straddled the brunette before anyone could respond.

"Oh, okay," Farkle said as he watched the blonde start to grind against Riley.

When she threw her top off the group decided it was time to intervene.

"Come on, Maya, I don't think nudity is allowed unless you work here," Zay pulled her off and back into her seat.

Riley pouted, "Way to ruin my dance."

"Well, I think we have succeeded in getting them drunk," Lucas laughed. He picked up the discarded shirt and tossed it back to its owner, who simply stuck her tongue out at him.

"Just buzzed. _Very_ buzzed," Maya responded as she pulled her shirt back over her head. She leaned back, a huge smile across her face, "Fine, bring on the professionals!"

"I'll go pay for another couple dances, but I think it's time to cut off the liquor," Dani laughed as she went to the bar.

Smackle, who had been quiet since they arrived at the club, turned to Farkle, "So far my research into typical premarital parties has proven helpful. I don't think I would have been prepared to see Maya topless otherwise."

Zay choked on his drink in response to what he overheard.

"Don't act like you weren't pleased," Maya smirked.

Riley playfully swatted the blonde's arm, "Peaches, no flirting with our friends. I'm the only one who is allowed to be pleased by your boobs."

Everyone burst out laughing. "Okay, we need to get these two drunk more often. This is great," Lucas observed, only to be met by Maya's eyes shooting daggers towards him.

"Watch it, cowboy."

When Dani returned she had two glasses of water, "Here, drink these."

Reluctantly the girls drank their water. Their spirits were lifted once again when the dancers Dani paid for arrived at their table.

Three glasses of water later, a much more sober Maya excused herself to the bathroom. She was washing her hands when a familiar face stepped out of one of the stalls.

"Well, well, well. If you aren't a sight for sore eyes," Nikki said as she eyed her up and down while making her way to the adjacent sink.

"Leave me alone," Maya spat. "And fuck off while you're at it."

"Aww," the girl said in a way that sounded more playful than sincere. "I've missed you. You sure you haven't missed me too?"

"I told you to fuck off. Do not push me," Maya's voice dripped with anger. "You're lucky I'm not calling the cops."

"For a little conversation? I do think thou protest too much," she flipped off her sink and dried her hands before turning her attention back to Maya, who had a firm grip on the sides of her sink in an attempt to contain her rage.

"I am not kidding," she released her grasp and turned to the other girl. "I'm trying really hard not to do something I'll regret."

She smirked and pulled a small bag out of her pocket, nonchalantly placed it into Maya's hand, "Something like this?"

Maya's breathing hitched as she stared into her hand, familiar urges building inside of her.

"You know you want to," the girl took a step closer. "Don't worry, that one is free. A discount for my _favorite_ customer. No one has to know."

Her eyes were still fixated on the item in her hand, "No." Maya's voice was shaky and unsure.

"You sure? Seems like you want it," Nikki placed one of her hands on Maya's hip, causing it to break the trance.

Maya immediately threw the bag across the room and shoved the other girl into the wall, "I said no!"

"You know what I can do. You saw that little bitch of yours when I finished with her," she taunted. "I wouldn't threaten me."

"Because of you I almost lost everything," Maya spat through gritted teeth as she lifted her hand to strike, but stopped herself just shy of the girl's flinching face. She lowered her hand, turned, and left the bathroom, not stopping until she reached the table.

"We need to leave. Now," Maya said immediately once she rejoined the group.

"Peaches, what's wrong?" Riley looked up at Maya, her face strained with concern.

"She is here," the blonde responded.

Riley squinted in confusion, "Who? Oh my god." Her expression changed as she saw Nikki making her way over to the table.

Maya knew she was behind her by Riley's reaction. She turned around in a flash, "I told you to fuck off!"

"Riley, who is that?" Zay asked.

"The girl who took Maya's virginity, got her hooked on drugs, and put me in the hospital," Riley responded, her head spinning.

Lucas didn't need to hear anymore before he pushed himself between Maya and Nikki, grabbing the latter by the shoulders and pushing her into the nearby wall.

"Lucas, don't!" It was if the group screamed out in unison, all of them knowing full well what the Texan was capable of.

Zay grabbed his friend by the shoulder and urged him back, "Come on, let's just go."

Slowly Lucas lowered his hands from their grip on Nikki's shoulders, his angered gaze still fixed upon the girl's face.

"Fighting me isn't worth it, just ask that bitch over there," Nikki pointed at Riley. "Honestly I'm surprised she's even still alive after what I did to her," the girl smirked, feeling victorious, until a fist collided with her face.

"You fucking ass!" Nikki screamed, holding her jaw.

To the group's surprise it wasn't Lucas that threw the punch; it was Dani.

"You will regret that," Nikki spat, turning on her attacker. "Just ask that one," she pointed to Riley, currently being shielded by Maya.

"You'll stay away from both of them," Dani said as she took a step closer, grabbing Nikki by the collar of her shirt. "If you so much as speak to either one of them you will answer to me. Got that?" She released her hold while still blocking the group from Nikki.

"Fuck the lot of you." She turned and made her way out of the club, shoving past the bouncer on her way.

"There a problem over here?" He questioned, his eyes fixed on Dani.

"No, Sir," she answered. "That girl was threatening my friends. I believe she left."

"Violence is not allowed in the club," he said firmly.

"I apologize, but that girl put my friend in the hospital. I should have come to you, but I snapped. It won't happen again."

He looked to Riley, "That true, Miss?"

"Yes," she said with a small voice. "I think there's a warrant out for her because of it. She was threatening my fiancé and me."

He nodded, "I'll need to follow up on that. Since she is gone you can stay as long as there aren't anymore issues from you all."

"I promise you, Sir, there will be no more issues. Please report this to whoever you need to. Her name was," Dani turned to Riley and Maya to speak up.

"Nicole Riggs," Riley finished.

"Right, keep it down over here. I'll make sure she doesn't get back inside," he said before leaving.

Once the bouncer was out of earshot Riley turned to Dani, "Why did you do that?"

Dani smiled at her, "I've got your back."

"I see that now," Riley responded as the threw her arms around Dani, surprising the other girl. "Sorry I haven't been the most welcoming friend. I'm really glad you're here."

"Thanks, Riles," Dani replied.

"Hey," Maya pulled them apart, "only I call her Riles!"

Riley laughed, amused that she wasn't the only one who could manage to feel jealous of Dani. "Don't worry, Peaches. I'm only your Riles," she held the short blonde in her arms. "Only yours forever."

"Yeah, no one besides Maya gets to call her that," Zay added as Dani rejoined the rest of the group. "Lucas learned that back in freshman year of high school."

"Yeah, don't even try to come between those two," Lucas agreed. "It does not end well."

"No plans on it," Dani responded. "I'm just hoping to find my own version of that someday."

"None of us are ever going to have what they have," Zay said matter-of-factly, "but if we're lucky we'll find something close."


	21. To Us

**Author's Note: This chapter contains sexual content.**

* * *

Riley briskly walked back to her apartment. It was the day of her and Maya's rehearsal dinner, and she had just finished her last minute wedding errands. Her hands were filled with boxes, having just picked up the programs and custom signage for the next day's events.

A familiar voice called out to her as she made her way down the busy New York street, "Riley?"

Riley looked around to see where the voice came from, finding it's source running towards her from across the street.

"I thought that was you," Sammie hugged her immediately. "It's so good to see you."

"Hi," Riley was genuinely happy to see her ex and first girlfriend, but she wasn't sure how to act. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Sammie told her. "I'm on the job hunt. Just finished dropping off resumes all over town. Amazingly enough there aren't a lot of openings for Art History majors."

"I get it," Riley sympathized. "I'm interning at my mom's law firm. It's not my dream job, but at least its steady money."

"That must be fun though, working with your mom every day."

"I don't see her much, its mostly getting coffee and filing paperwork," she shrugged. "It's going to look great on my resume when I start applying at non profits in a few months. Hey, I really do need to be going though, but it was great seeing you."

Sammie smiled and nodded. She paused, nervously hesitating for a moment, "Hey, Riley, before you go I wanted to ask you something. This may be out of line, but are you seeing anyone?"

Riley blinked back her surprise, "I am." Her answer resulted in a downcast expression to cross Sammie's face. "I'm actually on my way home to get ready for my rehearsal dinner. I'm getting married tomorrow," she held up her ringed finger to show the evidence.

"Oh my god," Sammie's disappointment instantly changed to excitement. It was evident she was truly happy Riley, despite her interest in getting back together. "Congratulations, really. That's so exciting! Do I know him? Her?"

"Yeah, it's Maya," Riley blushed.

Sammie gave her a knowing look, "I should have known. That girl was obviously in love with you."

That caused Riley to begin to laugh enthusiastically, "Even you knew before I did?" Suddenly, Riley is struck with an idea. If anyone would ask her she would have described it as a stroke of pure genius. "Sammie, you still have the same number right?"

Sammie looked at her curiously, "Yes?"

"I have a friend, and if it would be okay with you, I'd really like to give her your number," Riley said excitedly.

"Wait," she laughed, "are you trying to set me up?"

"Yes," Riley said confidently. "That is exactly what I'm doing."

* * *

Maya was getting out of the shower as Riley returned to their apartment, "Hey, baby. I'll be done in here in a minute." She popped her head around the corner, a towel around her middle as she used a second to wring out her hair.

"Peaches, I ran into someone on my way home," Riley began as she sat down her packages on top of the coffee table. "I'm assuming you remember Sammie." She took a seat on the couch and began to fiddle with her fingers, nervously awaiting Maya's reaction to the name.

"Your ex girlfriend who triggered my jealous downward spiral? Vaguely," Maya responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Riley frowned, "Yeah, that's the one. Anyways, she's single, and I have sort of a crazy idea. I need your okay on this though."

"How do you know she's single?" Maya eyed her fiancé curiously as walked over and sat down next to her on the couch.

"She may have asked if I was," the brunette confessed. "But I told her I'm engaged to the most amazing woman on earth, and we are getting married tomorrow."

"As you should have," Maya nodded in approval at Riley's handling of the situation. "So you have a crazy idea about your single ex girlfriend?"

Riley took a deep breath, her posture changing instantly, "I want to set her up with Dani. She already said I could pass along her number, so the rest is totally your call, Peaches."

Maya took a moment to process the idea. Slowly a smile spread across her face, "Riles, I think that's a great idea."

"Really? I was worried you'd be angry at the idea of bringing her back into our group," Riley admitted hesitantly.

"Well, in all honesty it does make me a little jealous, but I'll be fine. I have you, and after tomorrow it will be legally binding. You're basically stuck with me until we die," Maya explained. "You learned to be okay with Dani; I can learn to be okay with Sammie, and if they are together it's just one less thing for us to worry about being jealous about."

"Less thing?" Riley raised an eyebrow quizzically, "How many things are you jealous of?"

"I'm jealous of every person who every person who kissed you before I did. I'm jealous of anyone else who has held your hand," she said as she took Riley's hand in her own. "I'm jealous of every person besides me who gets to see you smile," Maya added as she looked deep into Riley's eyes.

"You are so sappy," the brunette said, slightly flustered by the route the conversation had led.

"Only for you, Honey," Maya replied as she leaned in for a kiss. Soon the kisses turned from sweet to passionate as the towel covering her fell away.

Reluctantly Riley pulled away, "We need to stop." Maya began sucking on her collarbone. "Peaches, we need to get ready." She gasped out as Maya moved higher and nibbled on her earlobe.

"We have a little time," she whispered into Riley's ear.

With shallow breaths Riley attempted to be strong, "I still need to shower."

"Let me help you," Maya coaxed as she unzipped her fiancé's jeans. "I wouldn't mind getting back in there. I'm still very, _very_ wet."

Riley moaned out as Maya's hand found its way into her underwear and began to moved in small circles. "Peaches, we have to," she struggled to get her words out, "we have to … there's no … no time."

"You know I can get you off fast if I try to," she continued her attempts. "Just imagine me on my knees, on the shower floor, licking you while the hot water cascades down your body."

"Mmm," Riley felt her resolve caving at the detailed scenario Maya presented for her. "But what … about … oh god … about you?"

"Don't worry about me, baby. Just let me take care of you," she bit down on Riley's ear again, causing the brunette to gasp. "Come on, Riles. I know you're close."

"Maya, oh … oh!" Riley screamed out as she threw her head back on the couch. She arched her back and enjoyed the sensations pulsing through her body. When she returned to earth she looked over to find Maya smiling widely at her. "So you said something about helping me in the shower?"

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Maya gloated as she took Riley's hand and led her into the bathroom.

* * *

"Thank you all for being here tonight," Maya said as she stood at the head of the table, Riley sitting to her right. "I look around and see so many people who loved and supported both me and Riley throughout the years, particularly this last year."

During her speech Maya looked around the table, making eye contact with everyone there. Cory, Topanga, Katy, Shawn, Auggie, Farkle, Zay, Lucas, Smackle, Alan, Amy, Eric, Morgan, Josh, Jack, Jedediah, Rhiannon, and Dani all looked back at her with smiles on their faces.

"Each one of you holds a special place in our hearts," she continued. "We couldn't imagine celebrating our wedding without any of you." Maya turned her attention to Riley, taking her hand, "But mostly thank you to you, Riles. You have been my rock, my safe place, my home since I was six years old. I'm not sure when I fell in love with you because I can't imagine a time when I didn't love you. Whether it was as a friend or my soul mate, I've always loved you. Somehow, despite my many, _many_ ," she laughed slightly at herself, "screw ups you've always believed in me. And now we are here starting the next chapter of our lives together. With you by my side I know I can handle anything. I love you, Riley."

Maya straightened the back of her dress as she returned to her seat. She looked up to see both her mother and Topanga's eyes on the verge of tears.

"Guess it's my turn," Riley said once Maya had gotten comfortable. She rose from her seat and pulled a piece of paper from her purse, "I didn't have my speech memorized like Maya."

"You act like I wrote that in advance. I was winging it," the blonde tipped her wine glass.

"Okay then," Riley laughed. "Then I took the time to write one in advance unlike Maya."

"There ya go," Maya nodded, taking a sip of her drink.

Riley unfolded the paper and took a deep breath, "I've never been a fan of giving speeches, despite the countless ones my dad forced me to give in class." She paused for moment to enjoy her dad's "wounded" expression before continuing. "Thank you all for being a part of mine and Maya's wedding," she fought back emotional tears threatening to fall. "I never thought my life would end up here. When we were fourteen Maya already knew she loved me, and I was still dreaming of a Texan prince to sweep me off my feet."

Maya glared towards Lucas at the memory, who looked baffled at how he was brought into this. "Hey that was _years_ ago. She's yours, Maya."

"Don't forget it, Ranger Rick."

He huffed, "Thats back? Really?"

Maya shrugged, crossed her arms, and leaned back into her chair.

"Can I continue now?" Riley looked down at Maya, waiting for a response. The blonde smiled up at her, which Riley took as permission to continue. "As I was saying," she returned her focus to the paper in her hands. "What fourteen year old me didn't realize is I wasn't waiting for a prince. I was waiting for a princess. It took me longer than I like to admit to accept that about myself, but luckily she never gave up on me.

"I struggled with my feelings for a long time. I tried to push them away. We both made mistakes on the road here, but we got here. Peaches," she turned to Maya and took her hand, "we're here. I think we were always meant to be here, since the day you crawled through my window. I love you so much, and I can't believe I get to spend my life with my best friend."

Riley wiped away a called tear and turned her attention to their family and friends, "Thank you to all of you for being here to support us and celebrate our relationship. Thank you to my mom and dad. You were the ones who showed me the world and how to make it mine. You taught me it was okay to love whoever I loved and be proud of who I am. I can't thank you enough for that. Thank you Uncle Shawn and Katy for letting me marry your daughter. And, Katy, thank you for creating such an amazing person for me to love. You are the reason my soul mate exists, and I cannot thank you enough for that."

The tears in Katy's eyes that started during Maya's speech were now flowing freely. Shawn handed her a napkin and wrapped his arm around her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you to our friends, old and new. I know all of you will have our backs no matter what. It's rare to find even one person you can trust with your life, and somehow Maya and I have a whole group of them. You are all amazing, and we appreciate you more than words can express. Thank you grandparents, uncles, and aunt. Thank you to those who are here in spirit. Grandpa Chet, Honorary Grandpa George, Grandpa and Grandma Clutterbucket. We love and miss you all."

Riley turned back to Maya, who eyes were now shimmering, "And lastly thank you to the most important person in my world. Thank you for loving me."

"You make it easy," Maya responded, beaming.

Cory stood from his seat and took his glass in his hand. Riley's attention was pulled away from Maya as her dad used a knife to clink on his glass. She resumed her seat next to her fiancé and waited for her father to speak.

"I just wanted to make a toast. I couldn't say anything nearly as touching as what you two just shared, so I will settle with just four words." He lifted his glass into the air, "To the happy couple."

Everyone repeated the sentiment happily.

"To us, Peaches," Riley turned to Maya as everyone else took a sip from their glasses.

"To us, Honey."

* * *

 **Author's Note: There are a few names included in this chapter that people may not be familiar with if they didn't watch Boy Meets World. Jedediah and Rhiannon are the names of Topanga's parents. Honorary Grandpa George is referring to Mr. Feeny. Grandpa Chet is Shawn's father.**


	22. Always

Maya woke up in her childhood bedroom, taking a moment to realize where she was. It had been over a year since she had spent a night within these walls, and it would also be her last.

She looked around and thought about how different things were now than when she was growing up here. The Maya who called this room her home was one who lived in a world of secrets. First there had been the secret of her sexuality, and even after she came out there was the secret of loving her best friend. But now, so many years later, she was waking up here because today was the day she would marry the best friend she fell for so many years ago.

The room had not changed much, but she had. There was still the crack in the wall where Gimbo used to live and paint stains on the floor from various art projects. When Shawn had moved in he offered to pay for her to do renovations, but she had refused. Maya had always been one for tradition and nostalgia. The bay window had been her safe space, but her room had been with her since the very beginning. Now she was grown and had no use for bay windows or run down bedrooms. Her home was with the same person it had always been since the age of six, and in just a few short hours that person would be her wife.

There was a knock at the door and the voice of her mother called out, "You awake, baby girl?"

"Yeah, Mom," she answered back, feeling overwhelmed with emotion. "Just in here thinking."

Slowly Katy opened the door to find Maya sitting in the middle of the floor, "What are you thinking about?" She sat down next to her daughter and bumped her shoulder with her own.

"How amazingly lucky my life turned out to be," Maya confessed in awe. "Somehow hope is for suckers Maya Hart got everything she ever dreamed of. A dad who loves her, a mom who is always there when she needs her and doesn't have to work constantly, and a beautiful girl who truly loves her back. Sometimes it still feels like a dream, ya know?"

Katy threw her arm around Maya, "It's real, baby girl, and no one deserves a happy ending more than you."

"Alright, my beautiful ladies," Shawn came strolling into the room, "let's get this show on the road."

"I'm getting married today," Maya said in disbelief, "to Riley Matthews."

"Sure are, kiddo," he extended his hand to help her off the floor. "Best not make your bride wait."

* * *

Across town Riley was still sleeping soundly. Like Maya she had gone home with her parents and stayed in her old room for the night.

Topanga stood at the edge of the room, leaning against the doorframe, simply watching her daughter sleep.

"Shouldn't we wake her?" Cory asked as he appeared behind his wife.

"Just give her another minute," she said. "This will be the last time our baby ever sleeps in that bed."

"We knew this day would come," Cory admitted. "Doesn't make it any easier."

"At least she's in good hands."

He smiled, "I'm pretty sure there are no better hands when it comes to making sure our daughter is safe. Maya's been protecting her since they were kids."

"She's our daughter too no matter what Shawn and Katy say," Topanga said firmly.

Cory laughed, "You don't have to tell me. I've been reminding Shawn for years that she was ours first."

"Our girls are getting married," she smiled. "I'm glad it's to each other."

"Me too, but we really should wake her," Cory reminded his wife.

"You're right," Topanga admitted.

A smile flashed across Cory's face, "What was that? I'm what now?"

"Right. Enjoy it," she added. "It's not like it happens very often."

Topanga crossed the room and sat on the edge of her daughter's bed. She placed her hand on Riley's shoulder and gave it a gentle shake, "Riley, it's time to get up and get ready."

The brunette began to stir, "Hm?"

"Good morning, sleepy head," Topanga smiled down at her daughter. "It's time to wake up. We need to leave for the hall in a few hours, and I'll need time to do your hair and makeup."

A still sleepy Riley blinked and looked around to figure out what was going on. Suddenly she sat up, finally awake and aware of her surroundings. "It's my wedding day."

Topanga smiled, "Yes, sweetie, it is. You don't want to be late do you?"

Cory watched happily from the doorframe at the bittersweet moment play out. He was giving his daughter away today, but he couldn't be happier about who she chose to spend her life with.

Riley turned to her mother, "I'm getting married today."

Through laughter, Topanga managed to repeat herself, "Yes you are."

In an instant Riley sprung from the bed and ran across the room to the bay window. She unlocked the window and pushed it open. "I'm getting married today," screamed out to the city below. "I'm getting married to my best friend!"

"We're you that excited to marry me?" Cory asked Topanga as she walked back over to him.

"I was, but I don't think you could have been that excited unless you were marrying Shawn."

He simply shook his head and laughed as he turned to follow his wife downstairs.

* * *

It had been decided that Maya would walk down the aisle first. She wanted to be able to watch Riley walk towards her. Riley didn't care as long as they both ended up at the alter. Now that it was time Maya began to fidget nervously with her fingers.

"I should have insisted she go first. This is too much," her breathing began to quicken. "Maybe we can switch. Can you ask?"

"Calm down, kiddo," Shawn said in an attempt to help the situation. "Trust me, you made the right call."

"How did you do this?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

He stifled back a laugh, "I was pretty nervous too, but all I cared about was getting married to your mom. And trust me, watching the love of your life walking towards you down the aisle," he lost himself in the memory, "there's nothing like it."

"You think I'm going to be able to make her happy?"

Shawn gave her a sincere smile, "Maya, you already do."

She looked up at him, the father than chose her, and smiled, "Let's do this."

Her walk down the aisle was a blur. Maya was extremely grateful to Shawn for keeping her upright. It was a miracle she made it, but she found herself standing in front of the altar waiting for Riley to appear. She had never felt so nervous before in her life, but everything stopped the moment she saw her.

Maya swore she was looking at an angel. Riley, her Riley, walked towards her in slow motion. She didn't even notice Cory at her arm, all she saw was her, a vision in white. Years later May wouldn't be able to recall any details from that day, except one. The image of Riley's face walking towards her would be engraved in her mind forever.

"Hi," Riley said in a small voice as she joined Maya at the alter, pulling the blonde out of her daze. She simply smiled back at her bride in response before mouthing, "I love you."

The rest of the ceremony passed quickly. Maya didn't even remember saying the vows she spent weeks writing or exchanging their wedding bands, and before she knew it was time for her to say the two most important words of her life.

"Do you, Maya Penelope Hunter, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," as the words left her mouth a tear escaped from her eye. She did take her, with all of her heart and soul.

"I now pronounce you married under the law of New York state. From this day forward you are united as partners in love and in life," the officiant said triumphantly. "You may now kiss your bride."

Maya began to laugh slightly as she lifted her hand to Riley's face, cupping it gently. She leaned in and placed a kiss upon her new wife's lips. It was as magical as the first time Riley had kissed her in their dorm room over a year ago. Maya could feel their souls reaching out and entwining, just as their lives had just entwined moments ago in front of all of their family and friends.

When the kiss broke Maya noticed Riley had been crying as well.

"We're married, Peaches," she said, her voice full of emotion.

"It is now my pleasure to announce for the first time Mrs. and Mrs. Matthews-Hunter."

The room burst into applause at the exclamation. Neither girl noticed, they only had eyes for each other. It was as though the rest of the world has ceased to exist for those moments.

"Hi, wife," Maya managed to get out as more tears began to fall. Never in her life had she thought this amount of happiness was possible. At one point she believed announcing their relationship was the happiest day of her life, but Riley had proven her wrong the day the consummated their relationship. However today Maya learned that both of those moments paled in comparison to this one.

Riley squeezed her grasp on Maya's hand as they took their first steps as a married couple.

* * *

The reception was a true celebration. Eric decided to show off break dancing skills he obviously didn't possess. Cory and Shawn showed off their best friend dance after begging from Riley and quite a few glasses of champagne. Even Jedediah and Rhiannon were able to put aside old wounds for the evening and share a few dances together.

To no ones surprise the life of the party was the two newly married best friends who spent the evening dancing in the center of everyone breaking only to steal the frequent kiss. If someone didn't seem to be enjoying themselves Riley would pull them out of their seat and onto the dance floor.

To Riley's excitement Dani had called Sammie after they had given her the girl's number after the previous nights rehearsal dinner. It had been a surprise; however, when Sammie agreed to be Dani's date for the festivities on such short notice, despite Riley suggesting it to Dani and offering to rearrange the place settings at her table the night before her wedding.

"They seem to be hitting it off," Riley said to Maya as they shared their fourth slow dance of the evening.

Maya's gaze followed to where Riley was looking to see Sammie and Dani, swaying together in the corner of the dance floor. "Sure looks like it," she observed. "You are an excellent matchmaker, wife of mine."

Riley nuzzled closer, "Mmm. Say that again?"

"Which part?" Maya asked.

"The wife part," Riley responded.

Maya leaned back slightly. She saw a strand of hair hanging down the side of Riley's face. It must have come lose from her updo during all of their dancing. She smiled thoughtfully as she lifted her hand and tucked it behind Riley's ear, her hand coming to rest on the the brunette's cheek.

She thought for a moment about everything that had transpired to get them to this moment. Their journey definitely has some ups and downs, but from the moment Riley had kissed her everything had changed. Her future was now certain, and it was the beacon of pure hope and goodness standing in front of her.

"Wife," Maya said sweetly in response to Riley's request and allowed herself to get lost in the deep chocolate brown eyes before her. "I will say that every day for the rest of my life."

Riley had her eyes locked on Maya's bright blue ones, hanging on every word she said, "I can't wait, Peaches."

Whatever the rest of their journey together had in store for them they knew they would be able to handle it together. Every obstacle they had faced over the past year had only brought them closer and made their relationship stronger.

Today was the first of many perfect days to come. Soon they would be celebrating anniversaries, the purchase of their first house, the birth of their son, and many more milestones together. The future was now limitless because they were bound in the most wondrous way possible.

Maya lifted her hand between them, "Thunder?"

Riley's out a small laugh, lost in the euphoria of the day, as she joined her hand in Maya's, "Lightning."

With their hands still joined, Maya looked deep into her wife's eyes, "It's you and me forever, Riles."

"Always."

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** **Thank you all for your continued support for this fic. I really enjoyed writing it for you.  
** **I do have ideas for a sequel to this story. If you would be interested please let me know in the comments.**


End file.
